The Damaged Eyepatch
by IForgotToUsername
Summary: Kaneki has returned to anteiku instead of going off after escaping Aogiri but he has unhealed wounds and ends up damaging others as well as himself
1. Chapter 1

Touka stood behind the counter cleaning a coffee cup with her napkin carefully as did the rest of the staff of Anteiku. Well... All except for Kaneki. The newly white haired half-ghoul sat at the corner of the coffee shop starring out the window at the passing pedestrians and cars. All day for the past two weeks he sat there...just starring.

It made Touka sad to see bakaneki so solemn everyday, so she would often look up to see if he would be looking away from that damn window for once, but each time her hopes were crushed.

Almost as if to punish herself for hoping more she looked up again. This time however kaneki's face was turned facing forwards for once.

Touka was apparently the only one who'd noticed the change in Kaneki's form. Her face lit up Kaneki was actually in another location! She set the cup down and was going to greet the apparently reawakened Kaneki when Mr. Yoshimura placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Going somewhere, Touka?" He asked with a smile as he removed his hand.

Touka smiled. The old man was more like a grandfather too her than to anyone else in her. After Ayato left her, Yoshimura took her in a protected her.

"Go to him, Touka..." He said whilst leaning towards her. "He needs someone to talk to." He lifted his finger and pointed at Kaneki's hair. "His hair wasn't died that way... What ever 'Jason' did to him it left in impression, it caused so much stress that his hair turned white." The manager explained as he stood up straight once more.

Touka smiled as she walked towards Kaneki. While she made her way to him she noticed his brown eyes look at her. _Eye contact!_ _So he is getting better!_

"Hello, Kaneki..." The half-ghoul did nothing. "Are... Are you feeling better?" She asked timidly now unsure she made the right choice approaching him. Still no response. Touka grew frustrated.

"Hey, Idiot!" She yelled. "Answer me!" Slamming her hand on the table. Now all eyes were on them, she'd been lucky, though, there were no customers today.

Kaneki slowly looked up at her. Her face was in an expression of anger. He frowned. "Shut up, Touka..." He said calmly as he grabbed the book he had set out for reading a few days ago, which he'd forgotten about.

"Shut... Up..." She asked herself._ He hadn't spoken for a week now and those were the first things he'd said?_ She internally fumed. _Damn you Kaneki, you asshole_. She thought as she starred at him in disbelief. The other half of her was thinking: _bakakaneki just told me to shut up?_

"Wha-" she began but was cut off. "I said 'leave me be.'" Kaneki re-stated in a more polite way as he turned the page of his book.

Touka backed away slowly, still shocked that Kaneki would dare say anything like that to anyone. What had been done to him to make him so cold. She walked back to behind the counter, head sunken low as she could feel the sympathetic stares of her co-workers and the saddened sigh of Yoshimura.

Later that day, as it got busy, Kaneki had moved to the upper levels of the coffee shop to avoid attention from human customers. He hadn't even said a word about it, he simply sniffed the air and moved upstairs.

Touka hard also been fairly quiet, only speaking when spooking to, and so on. Getting "politely put in her place by Kaneki" had effected her mentally. It was obvious he was on her mind. A familiar scent then caught her nose. She frowned. _Damn..._

Tsukiyama then entered holding a small lunchbox that complimented his suit with a smile on his face.

"Oh, touuuuuuka-chaaaaaaan?" He said drawing attention and giggles from the crowd.

She sighed. "Yes?"

"Would you happen to know we're, Kaneki-kun is?" He inquired as he brought his lunchbox up to his face. "You see I heard he was feeling a bit under the weather and brought him some of my homemade meals" he said whilst lifting his head and placing his five fingers on his chest, proudly.

_Of course he had to mention Kaneki... _She sighed. "He's upstairs..." She pointed. Tsukiyama thanked the raven haired waitress and made his way to the second floor.

Later after tsukiyama had left and the coffe shop was closed Kaneki returned from his upstairs stay and sat back in his seat, reading. Only now he had his mask on.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK! so first off: I had NO IDEA this would get this many followers in UNDER A DAY, you guys really love your Tokyo Ghoul. So this was originally part of chapter 1 but I figured why put up a long chapter if no one liked it so I experimented. Oh and PLEASE forgive my slopply written, terrible grammerized (or however) 1st chapter. I don't know whether or not that was 's fault or mine because it was so late at night when I posted that. Anyways enjoy**

There was an awkward silence between the two as the sun went down and night crawled over the sky. Kaneki flipped the page and sighed. He blinked softly once and rested his back against the booth seat.

Touka starred at Kaneki beginning to sweat nervously. "Wh- why do you have that on." Kaneki ignored her for a while... As silence set between them he finally spoke again. "In case I need a midnight snack..." He replied as he turned the page once more.

_A... A midnight snack?_ No he couldn't possibly mean that he is going to... We have food here... She began to grin a little. _Of course he's joking._ She reassured herself. _He's just joking to scare me because of_ _earlier._ She giggled a little hoping to break the tension. Kaneki remained silent.

Around thirty minutes ran by and it was time to close shop. Touka turned off the lights, turned off the machines, the television, and walked to Kaneki. She gently pulled out and set down a pair of keys on the table.

"Since you don't appear to want to leave just yet... I'll let you lock up for tonight. Just leave the keys under the mat." Kaneki turned the page. She sighed. _Please... Say __**something**__._ Kaneki still remained silent.

Touka walked to the entrance and, still expecting a response, turned around as she opened it and said: "Goodnight, Kaneki..." Once again Kaneki turned his page. She looked down dejected biting her lip and closed the door.

Kaneki made sure she'd gone before he stood up. He locked the door as she said and put the keys under the mat. He looked around before pulling his blue hoodie over his head and ran off into the alleyways of Tokyo. His red eye leaving a trail behind him.

Touka sat up in her bed, stretched her arms and yawned. She could feel the bags under her eyes. Her paranoia about Kaneki last night had caused some insomnia. _Bakaneki_. She smiled at the memory of the black haired bafoon stumbling in the coffee shop.

Water poured from the shower head onto the ghouls body. It's warm touch relaxed her causing goose bumps to prickle all over her. She smiled. But that smile was wiped away as her mind was once again filled with the new Kaneki. _Kaneki... What's happened to you? _An image of the innocent fool and the cold white haired ghoul appeared back to back. _What did Jason do to you?_ She asked to a nonexistent person in her mind. _God I hope he didn't go hunting for food last night._

Touka stepped out of her apartment complex and adjusted her uniform. After wriggling around in it she grunted in satisfaction and began her route to Anteiku. As she began her short walk a scent caught her nose... A scent she'd grown to hate... About herself... _No_... She thought shakily

Touka took off into the alleyways. _Please, God don't let it be him..._ She pleaded. She turned corners and ran down alleys for a good minuet until she found what she was looking for. And there... Over a mutilated corpse... Stood a white haired, eye patched, half-ghoul.

"Ka-" she began shakily. "Kaneki..?" The ghoul slowly looked towards the waitress and starred at her with no feeling. "Yes?" He replied.

"What, what are you doing?" She began stepping forward.

"Isn't obvious?" He asked. "I'm eating." He looked down at the corpse. "I told you that I may want a midnight snack."

"WE HAVE...FOOOD... AT THE SHOP!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "Why!? Why do you feel the need to eat **live **humans!?"

Kaneki stared at her almost as if he were looking straight through her. "I am a **Ghoul**." He began. "Personally I feel there's nothing more delicious than having to end your meal before eating it. And I made him suffer. I broke most of the bones in his body. I lost count around 150. I was lost in the moment. His meat was the best I'd ever had because of his fresh blood soaking it. We are **Ghouls**, Touka. I've come to accept this, and my new nature..." Kaneki said all this without a hint of emotion in his monotone voice.

Touka stood there shaking slightly and starring at the ground. Her teeth gritted together

"Y-you're gone." She said shakily. She looked up holding back tears.

Kaneki remained silent.

"Well?" She asked. "You're not going to defend yourself?" Still he remained quiet.

"Answer me!" She screamed.

Kaneki repeated. "I am a ghoul." As a hand ran across his cheek causing his unflinching face to turn to the side. He looked back at Touka. She wasn't angry or crying, she was as emotionless as he.

"Come on..." She commanded. "You're covered in blood..."

Back in her apartment, after Kaneki had washed off the blood of that man and had his clothes clean, Touka waited by the door to let him out. She'd decided to take the day off so she'd called Yoshimura, claiming to be sick, and dressed back into her house clothes; which consisted of short shorts and a loose white shirt.

Kaneki walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of Touka.

"Good you've cleaned yourself..." She said without looking at him. "Now go..." She opened the door.

As Kaneki walked out time began to move in slow motion for Touka. Through no action she was concious of; she'd reached out and grabbed kaneki's arm.

Kaneki looked back at her as she looked up, tears streaming down her face. "W-why Kaneki?" She asked him. "Why did you have to become like this!?"

He starred at her with something akin to empathy. "It's killing me to watch you die like this!" She announced to the white haired boy. "I- I...was so worried about you..." Kanekis eyes softened. Touka began crying some more and covered her face as she slightly sunk down the doorframe.

Toukas crying was interrupted when Kaneki grabbed her chin and put his lips on hers lightly. Taken aback at first, Touka slowly gave in and wrapped her arms around Kaneki's neck.

_Why can't I break away from this? _She asked herself. _This is... What I want?_ She thought as all feeling escaped her. She'd hardly notice Kaneki break their embrace to lift off her shirt, revealing her breasts to him. Slowly, though she regained them as Kaneki and she pushed into her bedroom, never breaking contact with one another.

Kaneki gently laid her down and removed his own shirt. Touka's arousal grew steadily as her primal instincts scaned over Kaneki's toned chest. _When had he done this? _She asked in the back of her mind. She moaned as Kaneki positioned himself on top of her and replaced his mouth, this time forcing his tongue down her throat.

Touka felt the the heat rush to her face as he moved his hands, caressing her soft curvy body. She felt her shorts stick to her cunt as Kaneki moved his hand over it. Her blush deepened.

Kaneki broke away once more as saliva strings, that connected their tongues stretched and broke apart. Touka's whole body was pulsing with pleasure. She needed more. She moved her hands down Kaneki's chest and to his abdominals, that were obviously being trained. She began to push her thighs together, trying to quell her own arousal as she felt Kaneki's cock grow harder, bigger, and hotter on her stomach.

Her body had heated up so much to a point where you could somewhat see her heated breath. Kaneki did nothing to help this as he peeled away her sticky shorts from her pulsing pussy and ripped them off completely.

Kaneki was cruel, however. He teased her by playing with her clit with the tip of his dick. Touka wanted to scream at him, command him to fuck her, but she laid there deciding the torture was just as good.

Apparently Kaneki figured out she'd liked it and decided to probe further... **Much** further. He cruelly and swiftly slammed into her, breaking her hymen. She moaned in pleasure and pain.

Kaneki gave her no time to recover as he thrust in and out of her. Quickly the pain was overtaken by the pleasure as Touka briefly forgot she was even in existence.

Only to be brought back to reality when Kaneki nibbled the base of her neck, sending shocks through her body once more. She could feel him slide in and out of her... Every inch. Oh god this is too good... Something's coming... She mentally moaned out. Kaneki griped and caressed her breast once more while licking the other one. That was it, she was broken.

Touka squirted all over Kaneki's cock and, as if to oblige, her he filled her with his cum. The last thing she felt before falling asleep from pleasure and exhaustion was Kaneki sliding out of her and laying next to her.

Touka awoke to find herself in Kanekis arms and she looked down under the covers to see they had been spooning. She removed herself off Kaneki and gently slid out of his arms to go do something she had always told herself she would in the event she actually had... Sexual relations.

She walked to her bathroom and pulled out a pregnancy test. She sighed shakily and sat on her toilet, placing the test stick under her. She nervously peed while shaking getting warm piss on her hand. Slowly she pulled it up and... _Oh no..._

Her blood had run cold she couldn't believe it. She tried more and more... But they'd all yield the same result. Touka Kirishimas was pregnant. _Oh God, no..._

**Ok so hopefully that lemon I put in there will sustain those of you reading my other story "thank you". And for those who don't know of that one its a series of lemons based in attack on titans im also writing. And I promise you chapter 3 is in the works for that one. Anyways, review, yadayadayada.**


	3. Chapter 3: what am I going to do?

Touka sat there for what felt like days in the shower, just starring into nothing. _I'm pregnant... _She repeated in her scrambled mind. The Ghoul pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. _Oh, God..._ What am I going to do? She looked up. _What are __**we**__ going to do? _ Her eye's shifted downwards. _This is Kaneki's kid too... _She once again placed her head on her knees. _No... No, it's my fault, not Kaneki's. If I hadn't stopped him... Right? _

Finally after realizing her new reality she stood up and turned off the water, sighing as the comforting heated liquid's embrace let go of her she sadly looked downwards. _I can't tell Kaneki. I have to keep it hidden, this is for all of us. _She paused. _Yes... All of us..._ She placed her hand on her lower stomach. _The kid, Kaneki, and me..._ Touka stood there in silence.

Finally after another few hours of contemplating her new life she let it all go. Touka punched a hole in her bathroom wall. _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! What were we thinking!? The worst possible outcome as happened! We're bringing a child into the world! And a GHOUL child at that!_ Touka began to sob softly. "And what about school? TOUKA, YOU STUPID... BITCH!" She thought about sitting down and letting it out for hours more, but decided that it was time to toughen up and face it... For real this time.

Touka opened the door and poked her head out. "Kaneki?" She called out, hoping no answer would come for once. She stepped out draped in a towel and made her way to her bedroom. She grasped the door Handle and sighed. _Why can't I just __**not**__ tell him like I decided earlier? _She asked, hating herself even more.

She opened the door to reveal, to her delight, an empty bedroom and an open window. Touka fell to the ground on her he knees. _Thank God... _She looked at the open window_. Like I said it's better for all of us... Kaneki isn't... Stable now... Letting him around a child would be... Unwise..._

The following afternoon after school, which she'd wanted to cry all throughout, Touka arrived at work. She saw a sight that eased her troubled mind. Her friends. Nishiki, Irimi, Koma, Renji, and Yoshimura all at work. Yoshimura was the first to notice.

"Oh, Touka. So nice to see you're feeling better." He greeted.

She smiled in reply. The others greeted her similarly. Except Nishiki. Touka watched as he walked up to her. "Touka, can I speak to you outside?" He asked politely. Politely? She'd asked herself.

"Sure..." She said slightly bewildered at the new persona Nishiki had assumed.

Nishiki led Touka to the alley next to Anteiku so they could speak in private.

Outside Touka finally bit the hook. "So?" She began. "What do you need."

Nishki sighed. "Touka have you been... Having sex?" He asked seriously.

Touka had thought about beating him to shit but stopped when she'd realized; he wasn't doing this to tease her. This was sincere concern.

She lowered her head and sighed, blushing. "Y-yeah..." She admitted.

"Mm-hmm" Nishiki nodded. Then without warning he threw a fist towards her stomach. Touka jumped out of the way.

"I see..." He said and sighed. "Touka, you idiot..."

She rolled to her feet. "DAMMIT, NISHIKI!" She yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Sorry, I had to..." He said calmly placing his hands in his pockets starring at her, disappointed. "**You** obviously weren't going to tell me."

"What?" She asked, clearly this was over her head.

"I know you're pregnant, Touka." He said with sympathetic eyes.

"WHA? NO IM NOT, IDIOT, IM NOT-" Nishiki cut her off.

"Like I said, you'd deny it." He explained. "The reason you moved is because you would rather protect the kid than risk its safety in a fight... Further more someone like you would know if I were seriously going to attack. Your motherly instinct would rather be safe than sorry." He stopped.

The was a silence between them. "How'd you know I had sex."

He smiled at her softly. "I could see you limp slightly as you moved."

Touka blushed. "Idiot..."

Another silence fell between the two co-workers. Touka began to cry. "Nishki, why am I so pathetic..?" She asked shakily and quiet.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm still in high-school!" She began scolding herself rather than explaining her situation to him. "I go get knocked up, like some stupid slut!"

"Touka-

"And now I'll have to drop out, I won't get into college, I'll be a single mom-"

"WHAT!?" Nishiki now screamed, furious. "THE BASTARD WONT EVEN HELP YOU RAISE YOUR CHILD!?" He asked.

"N-No! I-it's-"

"I'LL MAKE EM'!" He announced.

"No! I- I don't want him to know..." She explained. Looking away, thinking of the father.

Nishiki sighed and fixed his glasses. "Who is the father, anyway?" He asked.

Touka contemplated wether she should say or not. But it subconsciously slipped out. "Kaneki..." She said lowly.

Nishiki's face slightly paled. "K-Kaneki?" He stuttered.

"Mmmmhmm." She affirmed, looking down. "He's not here, is he?"

Nishiki sighed. "No, he's not. I haven't seen him all day..." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked off into the alleyway.

Touka was relieved, she didn't know if she could face Kaneki for a while. She was carrying his child, who's knows what could happen to Kaneki's, currently fragile mind, if he found out about it?

"Well, let's get back inside..." Nishiki suggested.

"Yeah..."

Touka sat in the break room alone with Yoshimura, trying to figure out a way to tell him of her... Predicament. Yoshimura was like a familly member, and in his old age he'd learned a lot and grown wise. She'd hoped he'd know how to Handel this. As she thought about it she felt a sickening feeling bubbling in her stomach. Then it quickly raced up into her throat. She covered her mouth and ran off to a restroom.

"Touka?" Yoshimura called out as she ran to find a restroom.

Touka leaned over a toilet and let the puke stream out of her mouth. This coupled with the warm tears forming on her eyes made for an unpleasant feeling. After minuets of puking into the toilet she finally sat down on the floor. _... And there is many more to come... _She groaned and walked to wash her face off

She poured the water in her hands and rubbed it on her barf covered mouth washing away the disgusting stuff. She stopped and stared at her self for a moment. _Idiot. _She mentally comented and left the restroom.

Back in the break room Yoshimura sat awaiting Touka's return. When she entered he stood. "Touka, are you feeling well?" He asked with a slight concern in his voice.

_Well... _She thought. _If there was ever a time._ She opened her mouth but nothing came out instead she found herself embracing her pseudo- grandfather. She began crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh, child." He said calmly while stroking her raven colored hair. "It'll be all right..."

"No... It won't..." She replied between sobs.

"And why is that?" Yoshimura asked.

"Because I- I'm pregnant!." She sobbed into his shoulder.

Yoshimura was surprised. _Poor girl._ He thought. _Pregnant at such a young age... _He held her tighter and let her release all her pain unto him. He knew exactly how dangerous it could be raising a ghoul child in this world.

He broke their embrace and went face to face with her. "Don't you worry about a thing, child." He began. "You will get through this, I'll make sure of it."

"Even high school?" She asked still sobbing.

"High school will be top priority for you, my dear. I will always be here for you and the child." He reassured her.

The next few days Touka wasn't pushed at all at work. In fact, she just sat there. Yoshimura had told the others and they all had been easy on her. It had begun to piss her off. She was pregnant not helpless. "Tch." She said in disapproval.

Well as long as she was doing nothing she might as well watch something. She turned on the break room television and relaxed her body. Though she'd soon wish she had not.

A reporter stood in front of a fire fight with CCG agents holding her head. "- HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF RED HOODED GHOULS!"

Aogiri!? Touka thought alarmed. She ran to the door. "Everyone, get up here hurry.!" She called. Touka ran back to the television unit a certain word stopped her dead in her tracks. "Eyepatch."

The world now moved in slow motion for the raven haired ghoul. _Isn't that... Kaneki's code name?_ She starred at the television as crystal shards flew through CCG agents and hit the reporter in the arm. Then a ghoul appeared with a black rabbit mask.

Touka looked on in horror as the other members entered hurriedly.

"What is it Touka?" Yoshimura entered first, the rest didn't say anything as she looked down.

A black and red blur appeard next to the Black Rabbit until it came into focus. The white hair, mask, and kagune, all belonged to Kaneki. Everyone watched in shock, horror, and sadness. As the pleas of the camera man were cut short by the broadcast station.

Nishiki looked away. "Damn you, Kaneki." He whispered angrily.

Touka's legs gave and she fell back onto the couch.

Kaneki removed the dead camera man from his kagune and tossed him, aside. He turned his head to face behind him. "Come out." He ordered. Ayato looked over as well. A blonde ghoul walked out timidly.

"So you guys were friends with big brother Yamori, right?"

Touka lay in her bed staring at the her television sadly. _Kaneki..._ She said. _Why must you torture me like this? _She looked up at her ceiling. _My life is just getting worse and worse._ _Now the father of my child has been made a public enemy._ She paused and rested her hand on her lower stomach. _Would it be best for both of us if I just ended it all._ She thought about getting some medicine and overdosing. _The baby wouldn't have to live as a ghoul, and I... Wouldn't have to bear all this..._ She grew angry with herself. _WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? STUPID BITCH! HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT GIVING UP SO EASILY. 'What has happened to kaneki?_' She mocked herself. _WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?! _

She rolled on her side. _God, why me?_

**Wow I'm releasing these faster than I thought I would. Anyways this chapter is depressing, heartwarming, and angering all at the same time, right? Anyway please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: first trimester

Touka arrived at her high school and sighed. She hated coming here now. Even more so than before. Now that she was in the middle of her first trimester her stomach had gone from looking to her having put on a few pounds to an obvious pregnancy. And of course people loved to talk.

She'd been avoided, shunned, and insulted constantly. Slut, whore, cum dumpster, you name it, she'd been called it. Everyone had forsaken her like she was a contagion. Well, everyone except Yoriko. She hadn't even mentioned the pregnancy much, except to ask how the baby was doing. And she was a big help in dealing with the insults and whatever else the students had decided to put her down with.

She trudged up the steps to the entrance of the school. Touka had begun to hate stairs now, she was, after all, walking for two, now. She'd been half way up when... "Toooooouuuuuuukaaaaaaaaa!" Touka winced. She'd enjoyed Yoriko's company, now more than ever, but she would swear on her life that one day Yoriko's constantly happy mood would kill her.

Yoriko ran up the stairs and stood next to Touka. "Touka!" She said with a scolding finger. "You shouldn't really be walking up the stairs without assistance!"

"It's only Ten steps." Touka smiled.

"And you've been on them for Three." She retorted as she took Touka's hand and began to gently help Touka up the stairs.

Touka felt useless though. She'd seen women with stomachs the size of **her** running marathons.

And now was the part of the day Touka hated most. Her separation from Yoriko.

She sighed. _Wonderful, I can't wait to be called so many names behind my back. _Touka frowned.

Yoriko hugged Touka and squeezed hard, but not to hard. Touka struggled for breath slightly as Yoriko squeezed.

"Ohhhhh! I'm so scared for Touka. I won't be there to help you with the bullies!" She said with eyes mechanically scanning the room for any would-be "bullies".

Touka sighed. "I'll be fine..." She assured.

Yoriko starred at her worriedly then finally gave in. "Yeahhhh... Okkkkk" she said as she turned to run off to her class. "Bye, Touka!" She continued to wave until she was around a corner.

Touka also assumed the action till Yoriko disappeared. As she left, Touka's somber attitude returned. _Of course I won't be fine, but if I want to get into Kamii... _She sighed.

In first period she took her usual seat the back of the classroom, where no one could laugh at her. Well, at least behind her back. She pulled out her pencil and rested her hand on her head and began tapping her pencil on the desk. She tapped to her own tune which she'd spent many a boring class period to perfect. She smiled. _Tik tak tak tic toc toc tik tek tek tic, and Repeat._ she thought.

Finally after all students, well the ones who actually came to class, arrived and had been seated the lesson could begin. The teacher, Mrs. Kiba, stood in front of her class.

"Ok, everyone!" She began cheerfully. "Today we review, geometry!" A collective groan was heard as Mrs. Kiba giggled.

Mrs. Kiba turned on a projector to reveal a set of problems. "Oh come now, it's not that hard." She lectured. "Just a little review..." The class was still less than thrilled. "Oh, fine." She began. "You finish half the assignment and I'll let you have a free period the rest of the class."

That was apparently enough incentive for them. Touka, however, planned to complete the entire assignment. She was no slacker and didn't plan to start today.

Held way through the period, whilst others did the bare minimum Touka was on the last few problems. "Ok" she said to herself. "These aren-" she stopped. _Oh no... _She covered her mouth. _Not now, please._

Not wanting to disrupt her stomach and causing herself to vomit all over some one she carefully walked to the teachers desk. Mrs. Kiba hardly noticed her walk up when she said "Mrs. Kiba may I use the restroom."

Mrs. Kiba smiled. "Of course, Touka..." She said.

_Thank you..._ Touka thanked mentally as she turned and slowly walked toward the door.

As she walked a group of girls sitting in a circle giggled and looked at her. She chose to ignore them... As she passed the one closest to the door a hand reached out poked her stomach.

"Ewww, I touched it!" She said.

Touka was trying harder than ever to hold her vomit in but that little poke had opened the flood gates. Touka turned and released a waterfall of vomit unto the girl who'd poked her.

"EEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She screamed.

"Oh no!" Touka said with wide eyes. She began to look around the class. "I- I- I- I'm sorry!" She'd apologized feeling the tears coming. The other students just stared at her as she slowly ran out off the room.

Touka walked or ran home early that day after she'd thrown up. She attempted to cover her shame by looking down and letting her hair covers her face. She continued like that until she'd reached her apartment.

Touka ran into her kitchen and opened one of the drawers looking for something sharp. Finally after searching she found the perfect one. A big black and steel butcher knife. She furiously slammed it into her chest only to have it break.

She knew full well that would happen. She'd just wanted to punish herself somewhat for being such and embarrassment. She fell to her knees and began to cry. "Dammit..." She said quietly. "Sometimes... I wish I were human... Then I would only have to do it once." She looked down at her stomach. "But then I'd lose you." She sadly smiled.

She gently laid on her Side and continued her crying, not wanting to stop. Slowly she drifted off into a dream.

Yoshimura knocked on Touka's door once and waited. He'd brought her some food, lately she'd only been eating for one and that was the baby. Touka looked paler and paler everyday. He knocked again. No answer. He'd hated busting into ones home without permission but in Touka's case he was worried. It's not like her to ignore a visitor.

He pulled out the spare key he'd been given by her and unlocked the door. He stepped half of his frame in when he noticed Touka lying on the kitchen floor. He gasped and rushed to her side.

Upon further inspection she was fine... Well physically... He couldn't say so much about her mentally. He looked over and saw the knife on the floor. "Oh, Touka." He commented saddened.

Gently he picked her up and carried her too her bedroom. "Why is your life so sad, girl." He asked while drying her teary face with his handkerchief. He used his back to open the door and gently laid her down on the bed and covered her. He sighed and went back into the kitchen.

Touka softly blinked her eyes open and say up slowly. "Hello?" She called.

"Oh, Touka, you're awake." He entered her room with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Touka smiled. She reached for the cup of deliciousness and pulled it down to herself. She watched as Yoshimura pulled up a spare chair and sat, his friendly expression turned to a concerned one.

_Oh no..._ She thought.

"Touka... When I entered I found you... And broken knife next to you..." He paused. "Why would you even simulate doing that to yourself?" He asked sipping his cup.

Touka looked down. She starred into her cup of coffee.

Yoshimura waited patiently. He began to notice Touka's cup trembling. Then came the tears, followed by the attempt to choke them back, and the soft but powerful release.

"I... Vomited, on some girl today." She said.

"So you went home early I assume?"

"Yes..."

"Surely that stunt couldn't have been just for what you did to that girl." He said while looking at her.

"You're right..." She began. There was silence between them. "It's because I... I don't want to live anymore."

"Oh, dear..." He said concerned.

"But, I want the baby to live." She said whilst rubbing her stomach. "Yoshimura?"

"Yes, dear?" He asked, with his full attention.

"Why do I have to suffer so much?" She asked hair, blocking every bit of her face but her trembling lips.

"Well, Touka, each of us has suffered. Nishiki lost his sister, Hinami lost her parents, even... Kaneki has lost a lot."

"But I've lost everything..." She said. "My little brother, father, mother,... Kaneki." She paused. "It's as If my life is supposed to be full of anguish..."

"Ah, but it could be much worse Touka." Yoshimura said.

Touka looked up. "How?"

He smiled. "You see, now you have all of us to support you." He paused. "I used to be just like you, Thinking I didn't need anyone, but what anyone needs most is someone to care for them. Humas and Ghouls. In that regard we're the same."

She smiled. "You're right, I've been deceiving myself into thinking I was strong enough to brave life on my own..."

"Indeed." Yoshimura agreed. "Now get some rest, you look awful."

She smiled, brushing hair away from her face and gently laying down. "Thank you."

**Well how how about a look into my mind whilst I write these chapter. "Hmmm. This is far to light hearted, let's find away to make it depressing." And that's basically how I write this story. Anyways there MAY be another chapter today I'm not sure but be on the lookout. Please, review.**


	5. Chapter 5: push

**As I said that a might do: today's second chapter! *muffled crowd cheers* anyways enjoy.**

Touka was had started her third trimester which mean the baby was due, soon. Within the next few weeks to be precise. Touka was scared, excited, and anxious all at the same time. She'd been lucky that it was during winter break or she would have had to miss school and then make it all up.

The baby, however, was the only thing on her mind. Touka smiled as she placed her hand on her giant stomach. _It won't be long now, honey._ She giggled. She called the baby honey as she had decided not to learn the sex of the baby. For whatever reason, that even she didn't know, she wanted to feel surprised.

"Touka! Where's the coffee at?" Nishiki called out.

"Right, sorry!" She said as she hurried out with a tray and two cups of coffee.

Touka walked out with the coffee held just above her pregnant stomach. She walked carefully as not to spill it. She looked up to see two long time ghoul customers sitting together. A man and a woman.

The man raised his hand. "Yo, Touka!" He called out. "Over here!"

Touka walked over and set the coffee down.

"Thanks, for the coffee." The woman said as she grabbed her cup.

"No problem." Touka said as she straightened up.

"How's the kid doin, huh?" The man asked as he lightly placed a hand on her stomach.

Touka giggled. "Oh, they're doing just fine." She said as she placed her hand on the top of it

The door chimed as it opened. "BIG SISTERRRR!" A young brunette screamed as she hugged Touka's stomach.

Touka laughed. "Hello, Hinami." She placed a hand on her hair and ruffled it. "Hey, how'd you get here so fast? You normally don't get here until 3:30."

"That would be me." A voice said from the door way. Tsukiyama stepped in and smelled the air. "The coffee smells exceptionally good today." He complemented.

For once Touka had been happy to see the gourmet. He'd been much friendlier ever since he'd found out about her pregnancy. That was the opposite of her expectation especially since he knew it was Kaneki's child.

"Oh, Shuu." Touka said. "Thank you."

"No, problem." Tsukiyama replied in English. A quirk he had which she hated. She wasn't well versed in English, though she'd figured out what some words meant through Shuu. What a complicated language. She had thought.

"Why're you here?" Nishiki said, slightly annoyed. He still hadn't completely gotten over how he used Kimi. Touka couldn't blame him.

"Well I had been driving through the neighborhood when I'd happened to see young Hinami walking alone."

Hinami smiled.

"So I figured I could take her where she wanted to go. As simple as that."

Touka smiled. Ever since she took Yoshimura's advice she'd been a much happier person. He was right letting others help you was what she needed.

Then she felt water rush down her legs. "My water just broke..." She said in a trancelike state, but audible enough for everyone to hear.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" Nishiki yelled.

"We'll use my car." Tsukiyama said.

The drive to the hospital was a blur. Touka couldn't believe it was coming. She repeated it in her mind. It's coming, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming...

"We get it, Touka!" Nishiki yelled. Apparently she'd been saying it aloud.

Touka laid in a hospital bed wearing a gown. After discussing it with her midwife, she'd decided to wait 24 hours before she decides on induction if she didn't go into labor without it first. She couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to see her child soon.

Tsukiyama and Nishiki came into her room.

"Touka..." He'd announced his presence,

"Hello." She acknowledged.

"I'm terribly sorry I wasn't there when it happened." He apologized. "But I promise we will not leave this hospital until the child arrives." He said.

Nishiki scoffed. "Speak for yourself old man." He looked at Touka and smiled. "Someone has to keep the shop open." Touka smiled back.

"But I'll come when you go into labor." He said as he left the room. Yoshimura pulled up a chair and sat next to Touka's bed. "If you need anything at all, Touka, tell me." He said.

Hinami entered next. "Big sister!" She said a bit teary eyed. "Are you ok!?"

Touka giggled then looked down at her softly. "I'm fine. **They're** just about ready to come out." She said as she moved her hand gently over her stomach.

Hinami also placed her hand on Touka's stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Touka began to squirm in anguish.

"W-what did I do?" Hinami asked.

"Nothing! The baby's coming!" Touka replied still in pain.

"I'll get a nurse!" Yoshimura said as he ran to find one.

Hinami squeezed her hand as Touka suffered.

Finally after a minuet, a minuet too long, the doctors came in and administered a numbing drug to her. She felt the pain melt away significantly. It was still there, but it was much more tolerable.

The doctor looked over to Hinami. "Get her out of here." He told the nurse. She walked over to Hinami and kindly took her away. She struggled for a second or two but finally gave in.

"You!" He pointed to Yoshimura. "Grab her hand and comfort her."

"Right." Yoshimura said as he gripped Touka's hand tight.

"Now, mrs. Kirishima, push and breath. Let me guide you through it." He began. "Take a deep breath..." Touka did so. "Now... 1,2,3, push!" He yelled. Touka let out a pained scream and tears stream down her face.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"I know, ma'am, but you can do this, I promise." The doctor reassured.

Finally after three hours the doctor finally said it. "The baby's crowning!"

Touka smiled through the pain.

"Just one more big push, Mrs. Kirishima!"

"Hnnnnnghhhhh!" Touka grunted as she pushed the hardest she could.

The doctor reached under her gown and grabbed the baby. "It's a boy!" He announced.

Touka was panting adjusting to her body as it numbed out. "Really?" She asked panting with one eye closed.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and handed it to Touka's outstretched arms.

Touka pulled the crying baby into her outstretched arms. "Hey..." She whispered softly whilst lightly crying tears of joy. "Don't cry." She said as she let the baby grab her pinky. He calmed down and began to sleep.

"What will you name him?" Yoshimura asked her starring at the child the whole time.

"Arata." She whispered.

**So sorry if this seemed short. I had much to do today and I wanted to get two chapters out.**

**dont worry I'll make the next one extra long (unless I dont) but as always, review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Happy birthday to you

**4 years later.**

As the sun set in Tokyo, the city had awoken. Young adults headed off to clubs, work, parties, etc. ghouls were also coming out at this time, most hoping to stop their starving, others, the more fortunate ones, to enjoy the pleasures of the world created by humans. Yes, Night is when Tokyo wakes up and becomes wild. Well, all of it except for the 20th ward.

For the ghouls of the 20th ward it was peaceful, especially since the death of Rize and the mellowing out of Tsukiyama Shuu. The doves which had been assigned here had been returned to the CCG and the ghouls could exist in peace. Well, as much peace as one could have when you devoured humans. Yes, it was a quiet night in the 20th ward. Except for Anteiku.

Tonight was the night of the youngest ghoul in the 20th wards birthday; Arata Kirishima. A child sat at a counter, with a blush on his small face, as the coffee shop of ghouls sung him the birthday song. The boy was indeed the child of Touka Kirishima and Ken Kaneki. One could tell by looking at him. He had his fathers original hair color and looks, but his mothers eyes. Not only by his physical features but his mannerisms as well. Arata was a boy of few words, shy, a bookworm, and very intelligent. He was practically his father, well, before he'd met Yamori...

"And many more..." Finished off the great devil ape as he blew a party popper. Anteiku was filled with sounds of cheering and laughter as Arata blew out the candles of his cake. Of course his mother wasn't going to let him eat it, but they'd got him one this year because he hated feeling different from those around him.

Touka Kirishima ,now age 21, was attending her second year of university and loving it. She'd done the near impossible: she'd finished high school, got into **Kamii**, and was top of her classes. All while caring for her child. Of course she hadn't done it alone... Yoshimura, Nishiki, the rest of Anteiku, and even Tsukiyama had been there for her. All was well. Still, she felt empty, she knew she shouldn't, her life was near perfect and she didn't want to seem like she felt she deserved more, but deep down there was a void that was aching to be filled.

As Arata laughed his mother ruffled his hair and set down a thin rectangular gift in front of him. "Happy birthday, dear." She said as she kissed his for head.

Arata grabbed it, tearing off the wrapping paper and letting out a cute breath of surprise. His mother had gotten him the newest book by his favorite author, Takatsuki Sen. It was strange, for a 4 year old to like the works of the horror-novelist, but Touka would rather her child be different than a carbon copy of every other 4 year old. Whinny, annoying, hyper, no thank you.

Soon the attendees of the party had begun to converse for fun while Arata had decided to read his book. 'Kazumi ran through the dark corridor aware of the demons watching him, they knew what he wanted and they knew that he would never reach it, but he didn't. As he reached the door at the end of the corridor a taloned arm grabbed his own and pulled him into the darkness...'

Arata closed his book, deciding that was a good place to stop for the night. His stomach began to growl. _Where's mommy?_ He asked himself as he looked around. He couldn't seem to find her. Maybe he should ask Grandpa where she is?

Arata hopped of his chair and walked to Yoshimura, who had been preoccupied with making his coffee. The young ghoul grabbed the mans pant leg and tugged twice. Yoshimura looked down, his attention caught by the fabric rubbing on his leg as it was pulled.

"Hello, Arata, do you need something?" Yoshimura asked, placing a hand on the boy's head.

"Where's mommy?" He asked looking up at his grandfather with cute, innocent eyes. He was hungry and wanted mommy to feed him. He only liked it when she did it because she played with him while she did it.

"I believe she's in the restroom." Yoshimura said.

"Oh, ok" Arata said as he walked off. Yoshimura smiled as he went back to his coffe adding sugar to it.

_Awww... _Arata frowned. _Mommy takes for ever when she goes potty and I'm hungry now... _He looked up to the cake. His left eye turned red. He'd always wondered why only one of his eyes was red. Mommy had always told him it was because daddy was part human, and that he also had only one eye. Arata never met daddy, he always wanted to though...

Arata looked around. _Why can't I have cake?_ He asked himself. _Mommy always tells me I won't like anything but people. But I always feel dirty after I eat people... _He contemplated. Why _do only humans get cake? I want cake, too. _He climbed onto the stool_. Maybe I should try it? How does mommy know _what I will and won't like? He paused._ No, maybe i shouldn't, mommy might get mad..._ His stomach began growling. _But, I'm hungry now..._

Arata looked back at the cake. _Maybe just one bite?_ He asked as he reached for the cake. He grabbed a peace with his tiny fingers and pulled it off. Slowly he brought the caked to his mouth as it dripped onto his tiny overalls. He then stuck the piece in his mouth and began to chew... His eyes widened.

"Arata!" Touka screamed, concerned for her child. _Oh no, why was no one watching him?_ She wondered as she snatched him from the cake. "Arata, spit it out!" She ordered, concerned. Arata shook his head. "Arata, I said spit it out!" She yelled now.

The shop was focused on them all concerned for Arata's health.

Scared, he did what he was told. She sighed, Touka didn't need Arata sick. "What has mommy told you about human food?" Touka asked.

"I wouldn't like it and it would make me sick..." He quoted her as he looked down.

"Right." She confirmed.

"But mommy I don't understand..." He said.

"What don't you understand, honey?" She asked, feeling guilty about yelling at her son, the only family she still had around. At least the only family who loved here.

"Why did you lie?" He asked, looking up innocently.

"Huh? About what, dear" she asked.

"The cake... Tasted good." He said. "So why did you lie?"

"W-what?" She asked silently. Touka walked over to the cake and picked up a spoon. She stuck and brought the cake to her mouth. As she expected, she spit out, it tasted like horse shit. But too Arata, it tasted delicious?

Nishiki walked over. "Arata, the cake didn't taste bad at all?" He asked.

Arata shook his head. "No, uncle Nishiki, it tasted great... Better than people."

Nishiki looked at Touka. He mouthed the words "what?"

They then both looked towards Irimi and Koma who both responded with wide eyed looks. Then they all turned towards Yoshimura. He too didn't know what to make of this.

"Di- did I do something wrong?" Arata began looking around worried. He didn't like being in trouble. He didn't like seeing mommy mad at him.

"Nothing dear, nothing." She said trying to calm her son. "Eat as much cake as you like, the adults need to... Talk." She insisted trying to distract him. She didn't like it when her son felt different and he was different enough as it is.

"I don't want to anymore." he said. Feeling bad about himself. He obviously thought he was some kind of freak, not normal to ghouls or humans.

Irimi and Koma quickly sat beside him.

"You know," Koma began. "Even the great devil ape has never been able to stomach **cake** before. Perhaps, Arata-kun is stronger than the devil ape?"

This cheered Arata up he took another bite of the cake, this time using the spoon, and swallowed.

"Ohhhhh, impressive." Koma smiled.

Arata stuck his cake covered tongue at him and Irimi giggled.

In the corner of the shop Touka, Nishiki, and Yoshimura discussed... Arata.

"How exactly is this possible?" Touka asked.

"I don't know." Nishiki unhelpfully answered. "I've heard of ghouls being able to endure it but never enjoy it." He added.

Yoshimura smiled. "Isn't it obvious?" He'd asked. After gaining confused looks he explained "Touka is a full ghoul, and Kaneki is a half ghoul. Now what you do is take half of Touka's ghoul from her self and add kanekis human side... And... Well simply put: this is a new creature in a way Kaneki is a half ghoul and his son is a 'one third ghoul' if you will. The human half of Kaneki allows his son to eat human food." He smiled. "Touka, your son can truly walk the line between both worlds, he can live a life without fear of being hunted." Yoshimura began. "He is proof that humans and ghouls can coexist."

Touka smiled happily and began to tear up with joy. "My son... Is safe..." She said to herself more than anyone.

Nishiki now spoke up. "I believe another celebration is in order. Come on Touka, take him out to some restaurants." He insisted. "I know when I was a kid there were some restaurants I wanted to go to so bad... He has to have some, too."

For once, Nishiki had a really good idea...


	7. Chapter 7: welcome home

Touka held the hand of her son, as he marveled at the giant mall they had entered. Touka never took him out much, afraid of him being discovered,she was so happy that now he could go out when he pleased and blend into society.

Along with them were Nishiki, Irimi, Koma, and Yomo. Yomo had been specially requested by Touka, as usual. She never wanted to leave with Arata without Yomo with them, in case they were discovered. She wasn't confident in her own ability to protect him and Yomo didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed he looked forward to escorting the wife and child.

Arata pulled on Touka's sleeve. "Mommy!" He said, tugging. She looked down. "Yes, dear?" Arata pointed to a red and yellow store with a golden arch. The sign on it read 'McDonald's'

Touka cringed, even humans had somewhat of a distaste for McDonald's. Touka had remembered stealing a bite behind her fathers back and realizing it tasted worse than normal.

"Um, honey, are you sure?" She'd asked, hoping he would change his mind. Unfortunately, he only looked at her with a determined face and shook his head up and down. She sighed. _Damn_

She heard Nishiki snicker behind her. _Shut up, stupid Nishiki. _She thought. She would've said it aloud, but she didn't like using insults in front of Arata.

As the group walked towards the yellow arches Touka heard a voice getting louder. Getting louder means getting closer.

"Touuuuuuuukkkkaaaaaaaaa!" Was what accompanied a short haired girl grabbing her from behind and hugging her.

"Yoriko!?" She asked surprise. _That's right!_ Touka thought._ I completely forgot she was coming!_ I_ suppose my elation over Arata's new diet caused me to forget..._ She thought feeling a little guilty.

"Yoriko!" She said with a somewhat forced elation. "I'm so sorry we couldn't wait for you, we were all just so excited over Arata's 4th birthday." She said, hoping the excuse would work.

"Of course!" She replied. "So am I." She then pulled out a gift from her bag. "This is for you." She said holding out the gift to her best friends son. "Don't open it until you get home, okay." She said closing her eyes and smiling.

"Right, aunt Yoriko!" He said smiling.

Touka looked up at the window dome top of the mall and smiled. Tonight is turning out to be a really great night.

As she gazed the glass shattered, falling to the floor. Touka grabbed Arata and dove on top of him to shield him from the falling blades. Yomo had used his body to shield Yoriko while Irimi and Koma moved into a nearby store.

Following the shattering of glass, the power went out, making the only source of light an Erie glow from the moon which illuminated a circle in the center of the mall.

"Mommy what's going on ?" Arata whispered frantically. She covered his mouth. She wanted him to be quiet until she figured out what exactly was happening. _Please, God , don't be CCG._

She prayed as she covered Arata.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, 9 cloaked figures descended into the mall through the broken dome.

Whispers came from the darkness.

"Ghouls?"

"Is that the Aogriri ghoul organization?"

"Oh god, no I dont wanna die..."

Touka immediately noticed that eight of the nine hooded figures had smiling demon masks. _Damn, it is those Aogiri bastards. _She still couldn't make out the mask of the one at the front of the group, though this aura of danger was in the air because of him. He was about as tall as Yomo, and it was obvious, through the way the cloak hung off him, that he had a lean muscular build.

Slowly, almost as if he meant to keep the crowd of mall goers in suspense, he lifted his cloaked arms towards his hood, revealing muscular, nearly pale hands and black finger nails. He gripped th maroon hood and dragged it of his head to reveal: white hair, which seemed to glow in the moonlight, and a mask that had one eye covered and a lipless smile where his actual mouth would be.

_No..._ Touka began, now sweating nervously. _Please, why today?_ She asked herself, hoping that she would find a reason. No answer came.

The ghostly pale ghoul cracked the pointer knuckle on his right hand, making a strange, but intricate, hand motion. "Touka..." He breathed as he looked at her, with one glowing red and black eye.

Touka grimaced as the man eyed her. _Kaneki... _She thought. _Why do you reappear now? I thought you cut all ties to us. _

Kaneki lowered his eyes to under her, where he found a small boy, who looked familiar, cowering in his prescence. Kaneki sniffed the air through his mask. _There you are... _ He thought as his eyes widened. Kaneki began to menacingly walk towards the mother and son, his cloak swaying slightly as he moved.

Touka was paralyzed with disbelief. _Kaneki is acting as if he's been looking for Arata... But how does he even know that he exists?_ She looked back up. Kaneki was still walking towards them. Slowly he extended his hand to them. "Touka..." He repeated.

Suddenly, Kaneki lowered his body as a fast object flew over his head. It was a blur almost undetectable. As the figure stilled in the air the blur dissipated to reveal Yomo with his trench coat wiping wildly as he moved through the hair where Kaneki's head had been. His foot looked as if he'd attempted to kick Kaneki's head.

Touka knew full well how strong Yomo's kicks were, he was able to kick one of the leaders of Aogiri's head clean off. Though he'd managed to reattach it.

Kaneki felt how strong that kick was as it passed over just a centimeter of his hair, Yomo intended to end him completely. That kick had the force of a jet taking off. That may have np been an exaggeration, but Kaneki should treat it as such. Kaneki pulled back his arm and threw it upwards.

Yomo rocked his head to the right just missing Kaneki's fist. Both jumped away from each other and landed facing one another.

_ Something's wrong_. Yomo began. _Kaneki's speed now and when he stabbed me 5 years ago are different. That punch was too slow... Kaneki wanted me to dodge... But that punch was still strong. It would've hurt immensely if he'd made contact. If he came at me full speed with that force I would still survive, but I'd be down and out for sure... So it's like this... Whoever lands the first hit... Is the winner. _

"Touka." Yomo said calmly. "Take Arata and get out of here."

Touka sat there, so to speak, starring blankly at Kaneki.

"Now!"

Yomo's break of his usually emotionless demeanor shook her from her paralysis. "Y-yeah." She said as she grabbed Arata and ran down a dark corridor. Yomo looked after them until they were out of sight.

"Thank you, Yomo-San." Said Kaneki stepping forward slightly. Yomo looked over to Kaneki, Kakugan forming in his eyes. "For keeping them safe, while I was gone."

Yomo put his fist in front of him like a boxer would in a fight. Yomo either never had any feeling of camaraderie towards Kaneki or he was currently surprising it. It didn't matter to Kaneki, if he wanted to stand in his way he'd remove him.

"I wish we didn't have to fight Yomo- San." Kaneki paused as he cracked his knuckles once more. Though it sounded like false concern Kaneki sincerely Meant it, but Touka and his son were his objective right now, they were more important than Yomo.

It took the crowd another moment to realize that they were in the presence of ghouls, but finally, they began to run, like a herd of buffalo running from wolves.

The two white haired ghouls payed no mind to them, and neither did the maroon cloaked Aogiri members, they were there for another reason.

Yomo jumped towards Kaneki swing a fist towards his head. Kaneki gracefully ducked and jumped away. Yomo caught up however and tried punching Kaneki in the stomach. Kaneki, however, wasn't so easily caught off guard, he grabbed Yomo's arm and lazily, but powerfully threw his momentum to the side.

Yomo's feet stayed stationary as he swung his other hand at Kaneki, who seems to effortlessly, almost boredly even, dodge, just barley escaping Yomo's punch.

It was a battle of speed vs raw strength. And Yomo's seemed to have Kaneki on the defensive... To the onlooker. But you never really know who's in control when it comes to a fight unless you're taking part, and right now, Yomo felt like an infant. Kaneki was in complete control.

Yomo threw a punch with his right hand. Kaneki moved slightly to his own right, allowing Yomo's punch to glide by and then grabbed it by placing under his armpit. Yomo tried again with his left. Kaneki repeated his previous move only a bit reversed.

He now had Yomo at a disadvantage, Kaneki's grip was stronger than Yomo had anticipated, he was trapped. Though he was not defenseless. He pulled his legs up to his torso and moved his foot out at high speeds.

Kaneki, however, was not fazed at all. Still holding Yomo's arms he ducked and pushed his shoulder into Yomo's calf, he then used his body weight to push Yomo down with him. Then quickly releasing Yomo's arms he punched, full speed and force, into Yomo's abdomen.

Yomo lost all his breath as Kaneki's fist made contact. He could only make a wide mouthed expression as the air escaped him.

Irimi and Koma,macho had been captivated by the fight until now, had begun their charge at Kaneki. But that's when the rest of the Aogiri group decided to make their move. They quickly intercepted the devil ape and black Doberman leaders and end their own lives in the coming fight.

Kaneki then released his kagune and used it to throw him into a nearby store. Kaneki made sure the throw wouldn't kill Yomo, he wasn't out for anyone's blood today. Well, no ones but his own. Then the moonlight around him became brighter as well as accompanied by a beating noise. Kaneki looked above, out the dome to see a news helicopter hovering outside of the mall then fly away swiftly. They most they could do against those two ghouls **was** die

Touka ran through the mall carrying Arata, who had been bouncing up and down like a raggedy an doll. Meanwhile question raced through her mind, not giving the others breathing room. _What does Kaneki want with Arata? How did he even find out about him? Why did he wait this long to appear before us? _

The sound of footsteps then caught her attention. She'd thought about turning to fight her pursuer, but then decided against it as she feared Arata would be caught up in it. She stopped and looked around looking for a place to hide. I'm in a mall, any random store will do. Quickly she dove into a clothing store and covered Arata's mouth he began to cry. "Shhh, honey." She said trying to calm her son. How could she calm him when she was just as scared? As she kept herself and Arata quiet she felt a tug in her shorts. Nearly yelping she jumped and looked down. As did Arata. There, also hiding, was Yoriko.

"Touka-chan... You're..." She stumbled with her words.

_ Poor girl she was frightened beyond speaking_.

"A ghoul?" She finished.

Touka's eyes widened. Her Kakugan! The excitement must've brought it out. She looked back down. "Yoriko, I..." She whispered. Before she finished she heard another voice.

"Touka... I know you're here, I can smell you..." Kaneki's voice echoed down the powerless corridor. She shut up as did Yoriko and Arata, whose tears were now leaking down her fingers.

Touka sighed and knelt down in front of Yoriko and stared at her. "Yoriko..." She said softly.

Yoriko was obviously still having trouble with the fact that her friend since high school was actually a ghoul.

"Yoriko!" She whispered with a little more command in her voice. She set Arata down and placed their hands in one another's. "Run, take yourself and Arata out of the mall, get him to my boss."

"N-no!" Yoriko replied, scared of Touka's red and black gaze. "I can't, they'll find us!"

"Yoriko, yes you can, I believe in you..." She said now placing her own hand on her cheek.

How can I trust Touka-chan? She's a ghoul. Ghouls eat humans! But if she wanted to eat me... She would've before, right?

Finally, after thinking it over, Yoriko nodded her head and grabbed Arata. "Right!"

Touka smiled. "I'll cause a distraction." She began. "When the smoke rises, run!" She said.

Touka pushed her kagune out of her back and used it to slam the ground, causing dust to fly in the air. Yoriko grabbed Arata and made a run for it.

Kaneki had been slowly walking down the hallway. I can smell Touka in one of these shops, where could she be? He wondered as he scanned the windows of the mall. Then an eruption of dust and smoke from one of the shops caught his attention. He waited for it to clear.

When it finally did Touka stood there hands in her pockets and ukaku out and ready

"**There** you are."


	8. Chapter 8: why?

An eerie silence settled between to two parents, aside from Touka's ukaku flaring wildly. The moonlight illuminated from behind Kaneki, making him look like a black being to Touka. She didn't want to fight Kaneki. It wasn't out of fear, no, but something else. Within her, instead of raging fire to protect her child, she felt a deep, cold, sadness.

"Why do you want to fight?" Kaneki asked. He sounded slightly upset. Like a child watching his mother and father argue.

"Why?" Touka asked, quoting her child's father. "You're here for Arata, aren't you?!" She exclaimed as her Ukakau crystallized and fired at Kaneki.

Kaneki swayed, like a drunken man, dodging the organic projectiles. He began to rush towards her, side-stepping, swaying, and jumping. As he got closer to point blank, his rinkaku came out and shielded him from the projectiles, forming a type of wrapping around himself, like a tank carrying soldiers on a battle field.

Realizing her barrage was now useless against Kaneki, Touka rushed at Kaneki, attempting to break the cocoon, to get a hit on the white haired ghoul. She threw her arm forward and pushed her fingers together, to for a make-shift spear.

Kaneki then unraveled the pulsing red cocoon and grabbed her wrist, stopping her completely.

_How?_ She asked._ It's like all the momentum I had never existed in the first place... _She looked up at Kaneki, wide eyed.

Upon further inspection, she was right, about what she said earlier. Kaneki was now as tall as Yomo, maybe slightly smaller, and she could tell by his grip he'd been working on his body as well as kagune. He wasn't quite as built as Yomo, he was still thin, but that thinness was pure muscle, it had to be. There's no way anything less could stop her momentum completely.

Kanek then threw his free arm around her neck and pressed, hard. Touka felt her knees give way as she crumpled. She was falling. _One hit... She thought. One hit, and I'm down... Has Kaneki really gotten this strong? Why would he? He never seemed to care about strength, so why condition himself for battle like this? As she fell and thought in slow motion, she was surprised when she found herself wrapped up in stron_g arms.

Kaneki caught Touka as she fell. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Slowly he then walked towards a nearby wall and propped her up into a sitting position, then knelt before her. He remained silent.

Touka sat there, well more leaned there, starring at her child's father. Was he mocking her? Why was he just staying there? "Bastard," she said starting off in a whisper. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" She asked, in a sudden rage. "You cut off all ties to us, remember?!" She reminded choking back tears. She looked down and felt liquid flow on her cheeks. "Why did you leave us?" She said quietly sobbing. "You hurt us, so badly!" She said throwing her hair wildly, looking up at him. She looked down and quietly said. "You hurt **me** so badly..." She continued her sobbing.

Kaneki gently put his hand on her cheek and lifted her face up. His touch was cold, almost frozen, but at the same time comforting. He looked her in the eyes. "You want to know 'why?' Don't you?" He said as he brushed her hair behind her ear, gently.

She looked at him. "Yes! Please! A-any answer will do... Just tell me." She said, still quietly sobbing.

Kaneki sighed. "Have you ever **loved** anything so much, that you were willing to cause it **pain** to protect it?" He asked. Touka looked up at him.

"I left to get more power." He began. "I wanted to protect you, and our child."

"S-so you're coming home now, right?" She asked with a hope in voice and one visible eye.

"No..."

All the momentary happiness that filled her vanished. The tears returned. "W-why?" She asked.

"Isn't the whole reason you've returned because you feel you can protect us now?"

"There's more to it than that." He began. "At first I had planned to leave Aogiri, but as I worked with them, I realized something."

Touka continued to stare.

"No matter what, our child will never be safe." He began. Touka looked at him in surprise. New hope had arisen. _Kaneki... Doesn't know Arata can stomach human food! _

"You're wrong!" She said, elated once more. "He eats human food! He can stom-"

"And?" He asked. "What makes you think the CCG will care?" Touka looked down, sweating.

"As long as he has even a sliver of ghoul... He'll be hunted."

Touka kept her gaze at the floor. He's _right... He'll be hunted down if he even shows slight ghoul traits... I was such a fool! To believe that we could hide him! _

"How long have you know about him?" She asked.

"Ever since Nishiki pulled you out to question you about it. I was there..." He paused. "And I've been there along the way. I was present at his birth, outside the hospital,Mai's first three birthdays I've been there..."

Kaneki held out his hand. "Come with me Touka... We'll, all three of us, be safe with Aogiri."

He paused. "We can be a family..."

"No! You're wrong!" She began. "We can be safe in Anteiku!" She said, now fuming that she what even considered joining Aogiri.

Kaneki just stared. Completely unfazed. "Very well." He said, a sadness in his voice. "However, I'm taking Arata."

"No!" She cried as Kaneki stood up. He did so, if only to hear her out. "Please, don't take him!" She paused. "He's the only familly I have left!" Kaneki looked over to her with a sad eye.

"I'm sorry, Touka." Kaneki said. As he apologized he heard foot steps gaining from behind, he turned to see the Yoriko girl running up with a bag in her hand.

"NYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she hit Kaneki in the head with her bag, who was unfazed.

"Touka-chan isn't someone you should mess with!" She said.

He stared at the brave, but stupid, human. "Where's Arata?" He asked simply.

"What?" She asked surprised.

A second scream, however higher pitched came towards Kaneki. Kaneki turned to see Arata charging at him. Kaneki walked towards Arata. The nerve Arata had was then lost as he skidded to a halt at the sight of that lipless smiling face and the single blood red eye.

Then aunt Yoriko latched onto Kaneki's back. Mommy screamed for Arata to run, but he couldn't, he was far to terrified. He watched on in horror.

Touka watched as Yoriko grabbed onto Kaneki's neck, trying to choke him from behind. Kaneki wasn't fazed as he walked towards Arata, hand extended. Then Yoriko pulled a pocket knife out and tried thrusting it into Kaneki's eye. Kaneki grabbed her hand, breaking her wrist in the process, the blade inches away from his exposed eye. Touka looked down to Kaneki's lower back as a red glow illuminated the holes in his coat. _No... _She thought helplessly.

"Such a shame..." Kaneki sighed. "I didn't **want** to kill anyone, today." He finished as his kagune ripped through Yoriko's stomach. Her eyes became lifeless as blood spilled out of her mouth.

Touka watched helplessly as Yoriko mouth the word "Touka." Her blood chilled. How _could... Kaneki... _

As if he read her thoughts, Kaneki whipped his kagune around and flicked her body off.

"Arata!" She screamed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Run away!"

Arata couldn't, though, he was paralyzed with fear. His aunts dead body was the only thing on his mind. The fear coupled with the shock of seeing his aunts dead body flung through the air caused Arata to black out.

"Kaneki, please!" Touka pleaded. Kaneki continued to walk towards Arata. "Kaneki!"

She began crying. "Ken..." She begged sikently. Kaneki reached his hand towards Arata's body.

"Ken-kun..." A voice came from the darkness in front of him. Touka and Kaneki both looked towards it.

Yoshimura stepped out of the shadows with his Kakugan showing. "I suggest you do as she asks."

Kaneki remained emotionless. "**Kuzen**..." He began. "The no killing owl."


	9. Chapter 9: Kakuja

The air around Ken Kaneki and Yoshimura stilled. Both had a rather passive stare, however the coffee shop managers was a bit sad. Because to him Kaneki had so much potential, and now that potential was wasted as Kaneki had come no different than a common thug.

Arata lay on the ground between them, his unconscious body inflating and deflating from his breathing. Kaneki's eyes moved down towards Arata._ I could grab Arata and run. Yoshimura may be SSS ranked by the CCG, but he's old, if i can get him tired out I can take Arata and leave.._. He kracked the knuckle on his index finger. _Yes... _He decided as he aimed his kagune at Yoshimura.

"Kuzen, huh?" The elderly ghoul repeated Kaneki. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

Yoshimura looked over to Yoriko's dead body and frowned. Kaneki... He thought, sadly. "I'm sorry Kaneki, but I won't be holding back." Slowly a bone colored masked and cloak formed over his body along with multiple spikes protruding from his shoulders and upper back, giving him the appearance of some kind of mid evil knight come to slay a dragon.

"Kakuja..." Kaneki cracked his knuckles once more.

_Damn, damn, damn..._ Said a certain wounded light brown haired ghoul as he supported himself against the wall. _This shit hurts!_ He complained as he pulled a rather large glass shard out of his abdomen, causing a pool of blood to form at the ground in front of his feat. I have to find Touka and Arata before Kaneki does... He said as he leaned against the wall. He began breathing heavily. _Kaneki..._ He began. _Why did you come back?_ He asked as he slightly opened his Kakugan eyes. The sound of a loud boom interrupted his thoughts. _The fuck? _He asked, as looked down a pitch black corridor.

Kaneki held out his Rinkaku tentacles in front of his body as he was pelted with a barrage of projectiles from Yoshimura. Though he wasn't being hit, he knew it would be hell if he did. They had the force of Yomo's kicks. He looked around, searching for a spot not covered with the projectiles that Yoshimura was spewing. As expected Yoshimura was purposely distancing them from Arata. _Nows my chance!_

Kaneki darted, with lightning speed, to Arata's unconscious form. It was as if time had slowed, for him. _Finally... _Kaneki thought. _ You'll be safe... Once I grab you, I'll take you with me... I'll make sure no one hurts you... Arata..._ He reached out about to grab Arata as he ran. Then it was as if Arata had morphed into a knight. Yoshimura had moved to intercept Kaneki. Kaneki recoiled, almost comically, as he stopped, still slightly skidding forward. Yoshimura moved his arm back and thrust his his fist next to Kaneki's right rib cage, purposely missing. Kaneki was to occupied with the arm to notice the large sword coming at him full speed. Finally it glimmer caught his revealed eye. It had been too late, however, the sword but through his flesh, through his bone, and out his back.

Kaneki found him self skewered on Yoshimuras blade. It hurt. It actually hurt. Kaneki hadn't felt real pain, such as this since his time being tortured by Yamori. He coughed up blood, which then proceeded to squeeze through his mask on to his face and the mask itself, making it look like Kaneki had a mutilated , bloody handprint on his face. Quickly, Kaneki kicked himself off of the sword. He landed on his side in a pool of his own blood.

"Kaneki!" Touka screamed, worried. Why was she worried? She should feel relieved. Her son had been saved. Kaneki killed her best friend. She knew, though, exactly why. It felt as if , no matter what atrocity Kaneki committed, she would always love him. Even though the Kaneki she'd fallen in love with had left, gone. The one who her son reminded her so much of.

After laying down in pain for 30 seconds, Kaneki picked himself up. _I don't have a chance. _He began. _I'm no match for Yoshimura... Not like this... Not without it._ Kaneki looked back over to Arata. _I_ _can't control it, however. I could end up killing Arata... Perhaps I should fall back and... No, it has to be now. I don't want to wait any longer. I want him. I want my son... _

Kaneki cracked his middle knuckle and sighed. Yoshimura got ready. Kaneki turned towards him and starred. After a minute, he reached in his maroon hood and removed it, tossing it towards Arata to cover him. He revealed a skin tight black a steel suit with a revealing back.

He cracked his Knuckles once more.

His kagune tentacles began to squirm, as a part of his kagune appeared on his face. The tentacles began to spout curved spikes on the sides of each tentacle. Now the kagune on his face began to form. It was as red as the tentacles on his back. The kagune slowly formed to make a mask, resembling a plague doctor mask, or a bird. But the back was unmistakably shaped like centipedes.

_This is Kaneki's Kakuja? No... Not quite... It's almost there. It's incomplete. Therefore I should still be able to take him down._ As if reading his mind Kaneki tilted his head to one side as he cracked his pinky knuckle, then vanished.

Kaneki reappeared above a confused Yoshimura, who was still scanning for him. Kaneki let out an almost robotic sounding roar as he slammed one of the four centipedes into him. Dust destroyed tile dust covered the end of the centipede and the no killing owl.

Kaneki tried to retract the centipede but found it wouldn't come. He was then dragged down towards the dust, the wind surrounding his body blew the dust away to reveal Yoshimura pulling the kagune and angling one of his swords at Kaneki.

Kaneki was twisted his body in mid air, maneuvering out of the way whilst grabbing the sword with another centipede. He then followed Yoshimuras lead and pulled himself towards the SSS rank ghoul and landed on his chest.

The force knocked Yoshimura down to the floor causing it to slightly crater, Kaneki still on his chest. The incomplete-Kakuja wrapped another centipede around his neck, squeezing.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, ki__**LL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!**_ The word rushed through Kaneki's mind. It was the reason he was so reluctant to use it. It made him fall into a primal state in which he had little control. He was so focused on killing the ghoul below him he'd failed to realized that a projectile had been shot at him. Kaneki was sent flying as the project tile slammed him into the roof. The force of the impact breaking his Kakuja mask.

Kaneki landed with a thud. His head was spinning._ I used it... And now I'm suffering the consequences. _He mentally scolded himself. He looked over to see Yoshimura struggling to stand. _Now's my chance! _He thought as he rushed toward the slightly moving bundle of his hood and Arata.

Nishiki rounded the corner limping and holding his side. The rumbling he'd been hearing had been getting angrier and now it just stopped. The sight that greeted him was shocking to say the least. Kaneki was wobbly legged while another larger ghoul was struggling to get up. _Who the fuck is that?_ He'd asked. Kaneki then took off towards a small bundle. The bundled was moving.

"Nishiki!"

He then saw Touka sitting against a wall struggling to move. "Stop Kaneki !" She pleaded to Nishiki , with tears in her eyes. Nishiki narrowed his eyes. "Yo, Kaneki!" He said angrily.

Kaneki turned around to see a struggling Nishiki running towards him. Nishiki swung his fist at Kaneki who lowered himself.

_Pathetic..._

Kaneki whipped a tentacle at the bleeding ghoul sending him spiraling away. Kaneki turned to grab Arata with Yoshimura still struggling to get to his feet. He had been lucky. If Yoshimura knew that he was a Kakuja, Kaneki would've surely lost, he wasn't expecting it.

He picked up Arata and walked past a crying Touka who, herself, was struggling to move. "No, Ken, please don't take him!" She said as she began to crawl after him. "Please! I don't want to be alone!" She begged.

Kaneki ignored her and kept walking. She picked herself up and stood. "Kaneki..." She said crying as she stumbled after her son and his father. "Please..." She fell to the ground once more. "Don't leave me alone..." She whispered as she lost consciousness.

Touka could hear voices. They sounded as though they were coming out of a tunnel. She was about to wake up. Yes, this she knew. She quickly decided that the previous visions were but a bad dream. I mean they had to be, right?

Touka slowly opened her eyes to see her room tinted blue from the sunrise. She sat up, with a pain in the back of her neck. "Arata?" She whispered. There was no response. Nothing but the faint sound of rain pouring outside her apartment window. Maybe he was up already, or maybe he was still sleeping? She got herself out of bed and, upon touching the floor, nearly fell over. Her eyes widened. It wasn't a dream... No... She stumbled out of the room. And into the living room where Yoshimura, Koma, and Irimi were sitting.

Touka broke the silence quickly. "Where's Arata..." She asked hurriedly. Her only response was saddened looks. "No..." She mumbled. "No, no, no,no, no!" She cried as she fell to her knees. Yoshimura came over to console her. "He took him!" She yelled. "Kaneki took him from me!" She yelled. Anger, sadness, and hate going through her at once. "He killed Yoriko!" She yelled.

Yoshimura placed a hand on her shoulder. "Touka..." She broke away.

"No!" She said refusing reality. "I-I'll go into his room... And he'll be there, sleeping or, or, playing with his toys!" She said not wanting to believe reality. She ran to his room and swung open the door.

"Arata!" She smiled. Her smile faded quickly as the room, she discovered, was empty. Nothing but toys on the ground and books. She picked up her sons favorite. The hanged man.

"She grabbed it and held it close to her chest. And began crying. Yoshimura, Irimi, and Koma walked in after her.

This time it was Irimi who spoke. "Touka..."

She began smiling through her sobs. She stood and turned around. "This one..." She choked back a cry and held it out. "Was his favorite." She turned it around and looked at it. "He bought it himself... With money he earned from helping an older ghoul around her house. He loved it so much..." She once again cried as she feel to her knees holding the book.

Much later Yoshimura had made coffe and they were in her kitchen discussing the previous night. "Where's Nishiki?" She asked with no feeling. It was as if she'd cried the feeling out of her soul.

"Recovering from serious injuries. He'll be bed ridden for about a week." Touka looked down into the cup of coffee to see a rabbit face. Yoshimuras attempt at making her cheer up. She sipped it down.

The door opened. A tall, thin man, walked in, with a gift in hand.

"Tsukiyama... "She said, not caring.

"Oh no, it appears we've been through this before. First Kaneki now his son? Oh, the tragedy!" He said with his annoying way of speaking. "It appears..." He began. "The Kaneki we had rescued truly is gone... And we've been left an imposter. It's like tasting your own version of a famous chefs meal. You believe it's good, but then as time passes, you realize that it's not as good as the original." He paused. "We'll beat Kaneki until his original returns." He said sinisterly.


	10. Chapter 10: eyepatch

2 weeks later

Touka fell down on her back, cringing as she bounced off the concrete under her. She rubbed her bottom and frowned. She had to admit; ever since she'd had Arata she had gone soft, neglecting to keep practicing her fighting, she rarely used her kagune, and she'd also been busy with school.

But now, the only thing on her mind was fighting. The only thing on her mind was her son. That's why she'd spar with whoever she could, to get stronger. Her current opponent Yomo, Tsukiyama, Irimi, Koma, even Yoshimura, she'd used them all to re-hone her combat skills.

Yomo appeared above her with his leg in a pulled back motion, towards his upper torso. Touka rolled out of the way and leapt to her feet.. Aside from Yoshimura, Yomo had given her the most challenging fights of all. She was often sore the next day. But the thought of her son reinvigorated her, and the thought of her opponents forced her to keep pushing through the pain. Several S-rank ghouls, the one eyed owl, the one eyed king... Ayato and Kaneki.

Yomo swung his foot sharply at her head. Touka crouched, sticking her hands on the ground in front of her for stability, and swung her leg towards Yomo's ankle. He jumped. _Damn..._

But their team were no pushovers either. Yomo, a man who was nearly indestructible, Irimi, leader of the dobells, Koma , leader of the ape faces, Tsukiyama, the gourmet, who could recover from the nastiest of injuries, Yoshimura, the No-killing owl, the SSS- rank veteran, and, if he could recover completely, Nishiki. Nishiki didn't have much in reputation backing him, but his kicks were nasty, Touka had been lucky he'd underestimated her when she'd first found him fighting Kaneki, well bullying, while he wasn't stronger, he was definitely a foe.

This time Yomo used his fists, punching down, aiming for the back of Touka's head. She threw her body back and used the momentum her leg had gathered to unleash on Yomo's chin. She closed her eyes, preparing her escape strategy, for when she missed. To her surprise she didn't. She made contact. Hard contact. Yomo stumbled backwards while Touka rolled off the floor.

She was happy, she was definitely showing signs of improvement. Touka, now standing, leaned into a fighting pose. Yomo brushed the back of his hand on his mouth and looked down to see a smudge of blood. He grinned to himself.

"Ok, that's enough for today, Touka." He said as he fixed his wrinkled clothing.

"For you, maybe." She replied. "I'm going to head for the weight room."

From anyone else, she would've gotten a "you're a sweaty mess." But from Yomo, as per usual, he just nodded and walked off.

Finally ,after a few hours of weight training and after a hot shower, Touka for once stopped to admire herself in the mirror. She'd matured more than mentally since she'd had Arata.

Her body had become more feminine, but still powerful, her hair had grown down to the nape of her neck, and she'd grown in height. Her growth spurt wasn't as nota able as Kaneki's, but still, a difference was there.

Over the past two weeks, all Touka had thought about was Arata and holding his small body in her arms once more. She closed her eyes and sighed shakily. _Arata... _

"I want mommy!" The small, jet-black haired, boy cried, hugging his legs to his chest. The boy had calmed down considerably, but was still quite upset. Kaneki sighed, he knew just how awful being taken from or losing ones mother could be, but what choice did he have? He just wanted a safe life for his son. But ever since he'd returned with Arata he'd felt nauseous. He'd didn't understand it...

_ Did you really need to?_

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Who said that?" He asked calling into an empty room, besides Arata and himself.

Arata stooped crying and looked up. "Who're you talking too, eyepatch?"

Kaneki, forgetting the voice, looked back towards Arata. The boy refused to call him father, daddy, dad, any version of the word.

Kaneki knelt towards Arata,mounting on a kind, soft smile. "Arata, how many times do I have to tell you," he asked with a slightly uplifting voice. "I'm your fat-"

"NO!" The young 1/3rd ghoul denied. "I can't... I **won't** believe you!" He said holding the sides of his tiny head.

Kaneki frowned. He dried the remaining tears on the boy's face, and cupped the boys chin into his hand. "Why exactly is that?" He asked with a smile.

Arata slapped Kaneki's hand away. "Mommy always told me my daddy was nice!" He yelled. Kaneki was slightly taken aback.

Touka would say such a thing about me? Even after I'd left her to be a single parent?

"Daddy was kind, caring, and... And..." He sobbed. "He's dead! That's why I won't believe you! Mommy told me that daddy died before I was born."

The words stung. Kaneki knew he'd hurt Touka, and regretted it every second, so much so it ached. She had every right to call him dead. He deserved it.

Arata resumed his crying as Kaneki solemnly stared at him. "Arata..." He began.

"What do you want."

"I'm sorry." Kaneki paused. "You're right... Your daddy did die..."

"You knew him?"

"No... Not for a long time now..."

A silence fell between them. Kaneki spoke up once again. "Hey, how about we go out and do something?" He asked, slightly hopeful.

Arata hadn't been outside for a long time and he wasn't aloud near windows either. "You mean it, Eyepatch?" He asked, a hope of his own rising.

Kaneki smiled. "of course."

Outside, a blue haired boy leaned against a wall, listening to their conversation. "Tch." He showed his disapproval. "Touka, you idiot." He insulted as he pushed himself of the wall and left the door.

As he disappeared, a mummy like ghoul came out from the shadows. She giggled and went to knock on the door. "Kaneki-kuuun!" She called, in a sing-song voice. She waited, playfully rocking on her heels, as she heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door clicked and creaked open.

"Yes?" He asked. Eto walked right passed him.

"So this is him huh?" She asked pushing her arms behind her back and leaning forward. She seemingly floated towards him and grabbed his cheeks. "What a handsome, little boy." She giggled.

Kaneki walked close to Arata and pulled him away. "What exactly is it you want?" He asked, instinctively distancing the child and her. Now that the bandaged ghoul had seen them side by side, and Kaneki without his mask for once, she could definitely see the resemblance. The boy was the spitting image of Kaneki before his 'playtime' with Yamori. Kaneki, on the other hand, was a man. Without his mask on you could see black stubble growing on his face around his mouth and on his cheeks._ How you have changed, Ken. _She admired.

"I had walked past when I happened to hear you talk to Arata about going outside..." She said.

"Is there a reason I can't?" He asked.

"S-scary!" She said, playfully. "No, it's just I'd rather have you to look alike."

Arata now spoke up. "Why would we?" He asked.

_Oops, _She thought. _Don't want to have him crying again. _

"Well, dear," she began. "We can't have you get lost and no one too get back to right?" She asked rhetorically. "So we're going to do something about that hair color." She explained.

"M-mommy likes my hair..." He said as he held it.

"Ohhh, and I do too, sweetheart. But we need a marker for eyepatch over here." She leaned in closer. "Between you and I, he couldn't keep track of a rock in an empty room."

Arata giggled. "Ok." He agreed.

After about 3 hours Arata finally emerged from a bathroom with eto.

"Tada!" She exclaimed, clap per her hands the motioned towards Arata. Arata walked out noticeably different, yet familiar.

The same white hair that topped Kaneki's head now rested on his sons. Arata took Kaneki's hand and tried to hurry out.

"Come on, daddy!" He said. Kaneki widened his eyes. He looked over to Eto.

She giggled. "We had an agreement, that if he pretended you were his daddy, you'd buy him a book."

Kaneki turned back around and let Arata lead him. He looked down at his child. So you like to read books too, huh? Kaneki grinned.

Once the two were out of earshot. Noro stepped out from the shadows. Noro was a tall ghoul with an eyeless mask that had a toothy grin on it and no eyes. His ponytail reached his upper back.

Eto spoke once again, more morbidly now however. "When Ken gets back... Get rid of him..." She paused. "He's to great a threat to the one eyed king... Keep his son however... At that age we can make him a powerful pawn when he's older."

Noro turned and returned to the shadows. "Such a shame..." Said Eto. "You were always such an interesting one... Kaneki."

Kaneki was lead around the city by his son, who was excited at the prospect of getting to get a new book. The half ghoul looked down at his son. _How simple,_ he thought. _The mind of a child._ He wouldn't call the child selfish, no. It was obvious he was trying to cope. His mind was trying to comprehend the fact that the man who'd stolen him from his mother and killed his pseudo- aunt was being so kind to him. He thought of the world as simple, good and bad, unaware of the gray area.

_Do you think that justifies it?_

There it was again. A haunting voice of someone he knew, he just couldn't quite place his finger on it. The voice had actually been coming up through the week, questioning his choices. He hated it... The thing he hated most, however, was how it didn't really bother him. He could never predict when the voice would come, but he didn't care, he somewhat... Welcomed it? Perhaps he was losing what little sanity he had left.

Entering the book store, Kaneki took in a big whiff. He'd always loved the smell of book stores, and that didn't change with his hair color. Arata dragged him along with him down the isles.

"What are you looking for?" Kaneki asked calmly.

Arata ignored him and kept mulling to himself. "Takat... Take... Taka..." He abruptly stopped and let out a happy sigh. "Takatsuki Sen!" He said elated. He and his son had a lot in common.

Above them both paid no attention to the red cloak in the wind.


	11. Chapter 11: Trash

Kaneki walked down the hall the Aogiri hideout with Arata propped up against his chest, securing him from falling. In Arata's hand was his new book, which he'd refused to let Kaneki hold. Kaneki smiled. Arata reminded him so much of his self as a child. Which is why he once again felt a sense of pain in his chest.

_You're a monster._

There it was again. Kaneki smiled as he layed his son down on a bed and tucked him in, placing his book on a shelf next to him. Kaneki brushed hair out of his child's face and straightened up.

"I know."

Kaneki closed the door and sighed. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders as he rested his head against the wood of the door. For the first time in 4 years, he'd felt the sensation of warm tears going down his face. His expression was still emotionless, but his eyes betrayed him.

_So you're crying now? _The voice asked. _You're no monster, I was wrong. _The voice insulted. _You're just a thief. Look at you stealing a child away from his mother, you're trash, the type of trash you step on without looking and it sticks to you're shoe the entire day, until you notice that it's been slightly dragging your foot down. Then you're forcefully scraped off and left to die. That's what you are._

Kaneki smiled, he still didn't know what that voice was, but he knew it was right. I _am the definition of scum._ He thought of Touka. _Touka must wish me dead, she must hate me. But I doubt she hates me as much as I hate myself... And if the result of saving my child is a deep self- loathing, as if I didn't have that before, then so be it._ He felt his eyes grow heavier and a weight in his throat. _Touka, I won't ask for your forgiveness_. He began. _Because I don't deserve that. Just try to understand_

Kaneki's self-loathing was interrupted by a prescence. Kaneki lifted his head up. "And you are?" He asked without looking back. There was only silence. Kaneki knew what this meant, he'd done it before, an exterminator. When an asset was no longer useful to Aogiri, but to powerful to be kept alive, it was disposed of. "I, see." He said solemnly. "And what of him?" He asked meaning his son. He turned his head. _Noro... _He thought. He didn't know much about the ghoul, besides he had an appetite that rivaled Rize's. He never talked, but he'd heard stories... He'd been called an immortal.

Noro turned and began walking, leading them toward the extermination.

Touka walked through the rainy streets of the 20th ward that night, making her way to Anteiku. After two weeks they just now began planning their way to get Arata back. Touka liked the rain, it soothed her. In fact she hated waking up and seeing the sun, it was to bright and didn't reflect the world as it should be. She didn't like the facade the sun put on planet earth, because the reality was the world is cruel and dark.

She rounded a corner.

She looked down and pulled a picture out of her pocket, carefully bringing up under her jacket to insure it didn't get wet. It was a picture of Arata holding his first book. Touka smiled. Though the emptiness she'd been suffering was very prominent that day, she had wished Kaneki had been there, to see his son pick out his first book.

_Dammit, why am I even thinking of Kaneki? _ She put the picture away. _He_ _died along time ago. Because I couldn't save him... It's going to be different now... _Whilst she had been lost in thought she realized she made it to Anteiku. She stuck her key in, twisted it until she heard a click, and opened the door. She sighed in relief as she closed the door and removed her hood.

She liked the rain, she didn't like being caught up in it.

Just as she relaxed another knock came from the door. She sighed once more. Never a time to rest. She grabbed the door handle. For some reason she felt as if she didn't want to open it, like she'd regret seeing whatever was on the other side of it. She couldn't explain it, it was a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She shuddered slightly. Finally she opened the door... She wished she'd listened to the signals her body gave her.

There, before her, stood a bloodied, beaten, panting, Kaneki.

"K-Kaneki!?" She asked in anger and surprise.

"Touka..." He replied, shakily.

Touka went from anger and surprise to hatred. She punched Kaneki in his face sending him sprawling to the ground. She didn't stop there, however. She straddled him and began punching him in the face.

"WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?" She asked, furious. "TO TAUNT ME!?" She continued to beat him. "YOU'RE TRASH!" Her anger was only amplified by the fact that Kaneki wasn't fighting back. Did he think he looked cool, like some tragic hero? What a joke. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Kaneki replied silently. "They took him from me."

"What?" She breathed shakily. _Not only is he without Kaneki he is still in Aogiri?_

Touka wanted to beat him more... She really did but she figured he found out what she'd felt already. Having your child taken away from you... There's no worse hell. She began to stand when Kaneki grabbed her hand.

"No." He said. "Don't stop. I **deserve** this." He paused. "Make me suffer, the way I make you suffer." He somewhat begged. Touka could see the pain, not in his face, in his eyes. He blamed himself, and rightfully so. But still she couldn't stand seeing that face beaten and face of her son, the face of her Kaneki, the one who never returned from Aogiri.

"No..." She replied.

"... So this 'Noro' guy, beat you half to death, until you managed to escape?" Asked Nishiki, glaring at Kaneki who sat there, wet, and blood covered. His bruises from Touka were starting to show.

"Yes." He replied, simply.

"Forgive me if that sounds a little sketchy." He scoffed.

"What you believe doesn't matter to me..." He replied "the fact of the matter is he's going to be a problem when we..."

"Not you, us." Nishiki interrupted.

"Attack them." He finished.

Yoshimura spoke now. "Is there anyway to even slow him down?"

"No." Yomo said answering for Kaneki. "He proved to beagle to reattach limbs even after they'd been removed."

Yoshimura sighed. "How troublesome"

The door then slammed open, gaining the attention of the meeting. In came a certain wobbly-legged, purple haired, gourmet. "K-Kaneki-kun..." He said, with a voice crack. "I knew it! I could smell you from a mile away!" Tsukiyama ran and slid towards Kaneki , landing at his feat. "Please, Kaneki! Let me have a taste!" Unaware he'd revealed his true intentions for helping the group. None of which were surprised, at all.

"Tsukiyama..." Kaneki began. His kagune erupted from his back and landed under his chin. The action put the whole group on edge. What was Kaneki planning? "If you help get my son safe and sound... I'll let you devour as much of me as you like..." This earned shoocked looks from the group. Kaneki was willing to be eaten by Tsukiyama?

"No kidding?" Tsukiyama asked.

"No kidding."

Touka spoke up now. "How exactly do we combat Aogiri, with just us?"

"That's right," Kaneki spoke. "They're much tighter on security since you broke in 4 years ago."

Koma laughed. "Leave that to us." He said guest urging towards himself and Irimi. "Just because we disbanded the dobells and ape faces long ago doesn't mean we don't have subordinates ready to fight at the drop of a hat."

After atleast an hour of discussion in their plan they decided to call it a night.

Kaneki was given new clothes and fed, but he couldn't stay at Anteiku. Even though they claimed it would be awkward if they saw a sleeping figure in the restaurant, but Kaneki knew it was out of spite. Tsukiyama had offered but Kaneki smartly declined. As he walked out of the shop he heard a voice.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around. "Touka..."

"Well?" Touka asked.

"I'll find somewhere to sleep..." He said.

Touka sighed and walked next to him roughly bumping shoulders. "No, you're staying with me. You'll get sick out here... You won't be much use then."

Touka's reference to him as a tool to get a job done rather than a living being stung a little, but he followed...


	12. Chapter 12: reconnecting

**beore you read, this chapter contains a lemon.**

The door swung open and smacked the wall, probably leaving a crack in it as Touka and Kaneki walked in her apartment. Kaneki gently closed it. Touka sat down on her couch and looked at him with a sharp knife in her eye. "Come here..."

Kaneki walked over to the couch and started at Touka. He stood there waiting for his next order. Touka was growing impatient, he could tell by the expression on her face. Her soft, pale, cute face. He'd wanted to touch her skin, to feel her body against his once more... But he knew that was idiocy now. As if Touka wanted to be on the same planet as him after what he'd done to her. He was interrupted from his admiration of her, and depression of the fact he'd never feel her again, when she'd annoyedly spoke up.

"You're an idiot I swear..." She muttered. She slapped her hand on the pillow next to her. "Sit down... And take off you're shirt."

Kaneki did so, without question. He'd wondered why he didn't even hesitate, perhaps some of him still held out hope? "Turn around..." She commanded. Kaneki faced away from her and stared at the wall.

Touka looked over Kaneki's back. She was right, Kaneki had gained a lot of muscle. She remembered when she'd insulted him for being skin and bones and smiled. But what was on her mind right now where the wounds in his back. They appeared to be stitched up, except there were no stitches, and blood was leaking out of them. She traced her finger on one that followed Kaneki's spine. "How could you not feel this?" She asked as she pulled her finger away.

"Feel what?" Kaneki asked looking over his shoulder at her. She looked up at him with a wide eye. He really didn't feel a thing? She looked down at his shirt. It was covered in blood. But what worried her more was the fact that, even with his regenerative ability, Kaneki still had **scars**. Touka stood. "I'm going to clean them, before they get infected." She said as she walked to her bathroom.

Kaneki shuddered slightly. Touka had actually touched him. It sent jolts through him. He smiled slightly. Touka's hands were so soft and warm against his, cold, hard skin. A sudden sadness overtook him as he once again reminded himself that he'd never feel her again.

Touka returned with hydrogen peroxide and rag. Kaneki looked up at her with cold eyes. She flinched slightly. She hated Kaneki, but she still loved him, it was annoying, how does one love the man who took her son from her and killed her best friend. It was pathetic. Perhaps she was just a horrible mother, or being, in general. She sat down behind Kaneki and pored some fluid on the rag. Gently she dabbed the rag on his back. Instead of a hiss or a tensing up of his body, Kaneki simply cracked his fingers

"993" he whispered. What? She asked herself as she looked up with a small bit of concern. She looked backed down and dabbed it again. She heard a crack. "986" she frowned. "Stop it." She said.

"Stop what?" He replied. She wondered if he actually couldn't tell he was doing it. She looked up into his eyes, which were looking at her, with confusion. That was the first emotion she'd seen from those eyes in 4 years. She felt actually happy, though she hid her smile.

"Quit cracking your knuckles." She said. "It's disturbing." He said nothing. Hesitantly she once again dabbed at the scar on his spine. He didn't crack his fingers but he shuttered. She pulled away. "I can't do this." She said as she stood up and threw the rag down.

"Why not?" Kaneki asked. He sounded as if he didn't really care, but she told him anyway. "I hate it..." She said as she gripped the sleeves of her coat and pulling them together, while looking down. "I hate causing you pain..." She said.

"How could you tell I was in pain?"

She looked away. "I don't know what the did to you... But it feels like cracking your fingers has become a coping mechanism for you, right?" She asked as she looked up. "Counting too..." She slowly placed a hand on his face. Kaneki reacted by slightly pulling away. She then used her other hand to cup his face. She looked up at him. "W-why? Why did you have to change?" She asked through tears. Not sobs, just like a light sprinkle of rain.

It was that same question, the same one she'd asked him before...

"I'd do anything to have the old you back..." She said. "I loved you... I don't know if I still do, but..." She choked. "I can't stand seeing you this way..." She said.

Kaneki starred at her blankly.

"Please... Say something..." She begged. Her response was Kaneki picking her up and setting her off him. She curled her legs up on the couch. Kaneki stood and walked towards her bathroom. He closed the door and was silent.

About an hour or so later Touka was awoken from the sound of the door creaking open. She didn't bother looking up. She felt him loom over her. "Go away..." She whispered.

"Look..." He said. She didn't reply, she just kept her head down.

"Please..?" He asked gently.

Touka sighed and slowly lifted her head up. What greeted her was a surprise. Kaneki starred down at her, with that same solemn expression he always has, but it was his face, no, it was what rested on it. He died his hair black, or at least tried to. His hair was a mess. It had black streaks going down, splotches, and just odd shapes. Touka giggled a little. He frowned slightly.

"Oh god..." She commented, smiling. "You look awful..." Kaneki just stared at her. Then for the first time since she'd saved him from Aogiri he grinned. She stood up. "Come on..." She took his hand. "Let me show you how."

About an hour later of laughing and dying Kaneki's hair, the two stepped out of the bathroom. Kaneki's hair was now jet black. Touka ran her hand through it. "Much better." She laughed. She let her hand longer on his head as she traced her hand on his jaw. His firm jaw. Quickly, blushing, she pulled away.

"You don't look like such an ass anymore..." She said smiling. She once again ran her hands through his hair. This time Kaneki grabbed her wrist and brought it to his cheek. This time she didn't pull away, instead she pushed her hand to the back of his head, making eye contact the entire time. Kaneki leaned in slightly. Touka did the same. Kaneki slowly leaned once more but didn't stop until he was a centimeter away from her face.

Touka whispered. "Damn you." And lightly pressed her lips to his, sliding her toungue in his mouth. Kaneki returned it in kind. Wrapping their tongues together. A heat formed in Between Touka's thighs. She pushed Kaneki against the wall leaning on him, hands caressing hard muscle. Touka couldn't tell if she forgave Kaneki or not but she knew she loved him. Can you love someone without forgiving them? Frankly, Touka didn't give a shit.

She felt Kaneki's member poke at her again a through his pants. At first she pulled her hips back, but then she pressed hard against it, toungue still probing around Kaneki's mouth, hands pressed against his hard chest. She moaned into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around her. Her nipples began to harden as he snaked his hand back around to her front and moved it into her shorts. Pjs then carefully began playing with her clit. She moaned into his mouth once more and then broke off the embrace, moving her head down to his neck she began to nibble on it. Now she moved her hand down Kaneki's pants and grabbed his cock. He'd grown since the last time. She began to rub it up and down. Kaneki fidgeted in her grasp, obviously in pleasure. Touka smiled. She wanted to tease him. She stopped and moved her hand out of his pants, then moved both of them to the waist of his pants and slowly pulled them down.

She stopped when his pants were at his ankles. She looked up and saw his cock erect above her face. She breathed a hot breath onto it causing it to fidget. She grinned. On her way up she dragged her tongue on the underside of it. Then facing Kaneki she whispered in her ear. "Take mine off."

Kaneki, wanting to get back at Touka, he slid her shirt off and pressed against her, he made sure he pressed his warm cock against her stomach. It was her turn to fidget now. Kaneki then proceeded to move his mouth down her necks, and before he got to her breast he took off her bra and threw it to the side, he took extra time with her breast, squeezing, licking, and nibbling. She squirmed from the sensation. He then proceeded to drag his warm tongue down her stomach until he reached just above her cunt, which was slightly throbbing. Kaneki smiled to himself and grabbed her shorts, pulling them down to reveal it. It was visibly wet. Touka blushed.

Kaneki, to Touka's surprise, lifted **her** up and pressed her against the wall, but didn't let her feet touch the ground, instead he rested them on his shoulders. She let out a surprised grunt which turned to a pleasurable moan as Kaneki pressed his face against her throbbing cunt. She wiggled in pleasure, eyes half open as Ken ate her out. She grabbed his head and fisted his hair, pushing him deeper. She licked her lips... "Ken" she breathed hotly. "Don't stop..."

But, he did stop. She looked at him with frown as he stood up and leaned over her, cock pressing against her now soaking cunt. She moaned at the touch. Before speaking again. She knew exactly what he intended. "If you come in me again..." She began. "I'll eat it."

It's not that Touka didn't love her son, she just didn't like being pregnant.

Interrupting her thoughts kaneki thrust into her, sending shocks through her body and out her fingers.

Another thrust.

This wasn't fair. Kaneki had already teased her enough now she was going to finish before she got to enjoy it.

Another thrust.

She held it back as hard as she could. She wanted it to last longer but she couldn't. She felt her fluids rush out of her and Kaneki pull out at the same time. Kaneki was apparently also reaching his climax. When he pulled out, his own cum landed on her stomach and onto her breasts. He heard her heavy panting slow to steady breathing and heard her say. "We made as mess..."


	13. Chapter 13: How could you forgive me?

**OK, A FEW ANOUNCEMENTS: 1. Short Chapter Today, but it's Touken so Yay!**

**2. Don't expect many daily Updates from now on, Im swamped at school.**

**3. I've released the first chapter of the fanfic I plan to continue to write after this one. It's called tears of a long dead child, if you like my writing go check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

Touka opened her eyes to find herself covered; not only with blankets but with Kaneki as well. His thick forearms where wrapped around her abdomen; one grasping her right breast, the other laying on her nether regions. _Damn pervert._ His head was softly laying on the back of her neck; his hot breath tickling her. It was so warm, she'd wanted to fall back asleep, but, against her wants, she moved Kaneki's hands from her and sat up. Touka moved her arms behind her back and straightened them, hearing cracks.

As she stretched she felt her mattress shift and looked down to her left. Kaneki was now laying down with his back exposed. Touka flinched. The scars hadn't gotten any better. She slowly leaned over him and caressed one, dragging her finger over it lightly. _Poor Ken... That must've hurt like hell... _She wracked her fingers through his newly black hair and, for some reason, sniffed the back of his head. She smiled and sniffed again. For someone who hadn't taken a shower all day, he'd smelt incredible... She actually almost felt like Shuu. Maybe it was the smell of sex that had caught her nose; maybe that, and a tolerance for coffee, were something humans and ghouls shared. She began to realize what she observed about herself earlier. Like Shuu? A race of fear ran through her.

_Did Kaneki mean it? 'I'll let you have as much as you want'?_

Kaneki had, she supposed during her sniffing, woken up and startled her with a "Touka?" He asked silently. She shot away from the half-ghoul, flustered. She didn't bother hiding herself, Kaneki had just had sex with her, what point was there in hiding?

"Idiot" she said. "You scared me." She smacked him on the back of the head, she would've done the back but... She looked back down at the scars. "We should really get these things looked at..." She once again traced her finger over it and felt his body shiver. She couldn't tell wether it was pain or pleasure but he was lying earlier he definitely felt it.

As if he'd read her mind Kaneki sat up. "I don't feel anything." He said rising to his full height off the bed at the same time letting everything hang loose. Touka shielded her eyes. "Cover yourself, idiot!" She yelled, fingers over her eyes, slightly open. "Why?" He asked. "We've had sex twice now. You'd think you wouldn't care."

"Just put Some damn pants on!" She yelled. Touka could've been called a hypocrite; all she'd decided to put on was a baggy white shirt, that reached past her thighs covering up everything she needed. It was her house, she'd wear whatever she damned well pleased.

Touka sniffed. "You smell..." She'd wondered where that sweet smell had gone that had intoxicated her.

"We smell." He corrected. She sighed and walked past him, bumping shoulder as she went, somewhat limping, to the bathroom. A small part of her wanted Kaneki to follow her, but that was just her being perverted. She was sticky. Gross. She began scrubbing her body with a rag feeling the dried sweat, and... **Other** things, peel away. She couldn't get Kaneki out of her head. Not in a sexual way, currently, but she didn't know what she felt from him... She still didn't know wether or not she hated him. He'd taken the two things most precious to her, but in turn had one taken from him. But the Ken who'd shown up at Anteiku was not the same one who'd taken Arata from her. _She gripped her hair. Dammit! Why are things so complicated with you?_

Kaneki sat on the edge of Touka's bed, holding his head in his hands, his black hair hung over his eyes as he sat.

_So you had sex... That makes up for everything? You're an idiot... As if she'd forgive you after what you put her through, taken from her, done to her? Ha! Pathetic... Just die._

He whispered to himself. "I wish I could already, believe me."

Apparently he hadn't heard Touka open the door, she'd been wrapped up in a towel, and dripping wet. He had been brought out of his trance of self-loathing by seeing Touka's feet. He lifted his head and looked at her quizzical expression. "What are you doing?"

Though Kaneki had observed that when he'd shown glimpses of his former self, Touka's mood lifted. He inwardly smiled at the thought of Touka's laugh. _Such a beautiful smile... _He'd complemented_. I will do anything to keep that smile on her face. He thought._

_Kaneki has such a depressed look on his face._ Touka hid the concern on his face. _Dammit, I hate seeing him like this... It makes me depressed as well. _Touka grabbed his wrist. "Follow me." She said softly, as he stood up.

Touka opened the door to Arata's room, stifling a cry when it opened and was still empty. Well, not empty, but there was no Arata. The room looked as if it was frozen in time to her. Everything the way he'd left it; toys on the floor, the books, his bed. Kaneki stepped into it and looked around slowly until one thing in particular caught his eye, a book. He picked it up.

"By: Talatsuki Sen" he read allowed.

Touka gripped her arm and pulled it to her side. "That was his favorite." She said, Kaneki heard her voice tremble. He gripped the book tighter. _How could I do this to her!? _He asked himself. _She's suffering now because of me! I'm worthless!_ He looked down at the book and felt his eyes grow warm. _Is there nothing I can protect? Am I not strong enough? Or... Am I just a fool. Maybe it's a bit of both... _Kaneki noticed the hardcover of the book become wet. "Oh?" He asked in surprise. _Crying again, huh?_ He asked himself with disdain. He set the book down and turned to Touka, who had been focusing on him the entire time.

Kaneki felt light tears stroll down his cheeks. "Touka..." He said, as walked to her. "I'm sorry..." He began. "I don't expect you to forgive me..." Touka looked him up and down then sighed. She grabbed his hand a gripped I with both of hers and looked down to his hand. "I kind of have to... I mean I don't think I can hate the father of my child." She blushed.

Kaneki remained silent. "You should..." He pulled his hand away. "It's because of me that he's now a prisoner in Aogiri and I caused you so much pain!" He grabbed her shoulders. "Please, Touka, I'm one of those people who doesn't deserve to live! So why do you forgi-" his face was met with a slap.

"Bakaneki..." She said. "Why do you have to say such worrying things about yourself?" She paused. "You're right; I shouldn't forgive you...

But, not just for this... For leaving me and making worry as well... But I do forgive you." She pulled him into an embrace. "Because I **love** you Ken..." She herself began crying slightly.

Kaneki's mouth had been covered by Touka's shoulder hiding his gaping mouth. _H-how!? How can someone be so forgiving I always even though subconsciously, hated my aunt for what she'd done to me... But, Touka... _He looked over to her with his eyes as she shifted her mouth to his ear.

"So, please, don't make me worry anymore."

Kaneki smiled into Touka's shoulder. "I won't..."


	14. Chapter 14: Trust

**Ok here's the new chapter, it took this long because I had writers black and (As I said before) school. This one is, however, longer than normal chapters for this story. Enjoy**

Touka dragged her broken and beaten body onward. To what; she didn't know, but she knew she was going somewhere. She was in an existence of blackness she could hardly see in front of her, apart from the illumination of blood from an unkown light source. It smelt awful... This was ghoul blood. She wrinkled her broken nose and dragged herself further. I have to keep going... She told herself as she threw one arm in front of the other. For some reason, she felt no pain, just numbness... As if the pain hadn't exsisted, in fact she didn't know how she got to this state in the first place. Finally after hours of crawling she saw something besides the faint glow of blood. A small body. _No.._. She thought as she tried to push herself to her feet, to run towards what she knew was her own... She wouldn't say it, consider it, it coukdnt be... But how many times had she told herself that?

After stumbling towards the body she feel face first right before it. Touka reached out, face down, still trying to grab it. Her hand was met with the feel of a boot crushing it, not pain, just the feeling of her hand being crushed. She looked back up to see a black and steel boot on her hand. Her eyes followed the boot up to a leg, then body, then head, and ontop of that har was white, ghostly hair.

"Ken?" She asked. Kaneki stood before her glaring down at her. "You thought, I'd let you take him?" He asked. He bent down, sadistic smile on his lips... Accompanied by tears. "He's not safe with you, Touka!" He laughed/cried at her. "Wether I love you or not is irrelevant when it comes to my son, I'll make sure he grows up a survivor, just like his father..." Kaneki said as Arata's body grew into a mirror image of Kaneki leaning backwards, that sadistic smile on his face.

Then Touka woke up.

Breathing heavy, sweating, hair a mess; Touka shot up out of bed. She wracked her fingers through her hair and sighed. Just a dream... Just a dream... She told herself. Touka looked over to Kaneki who was laying with his back to her. His scars were still there, though they were closing up. Touka felt an anger rise up in her... _What am I doing here? _She asked. _I don't have time to sleep I should be up training harder._ She tossed her legs over the side of her bed and stretched her arms. She stood up and grabbed her cellphone, which was on her nightstand and began dialing.

"Yomo? Meet me at Anteiku."

Touka had been on time for once, while Yomo was late, **for once.** She'd been waiting for around 40 minuets for Yomo to show up, and was getting pissed. Finally she heard the sounds of footsteps coming from down the street. She looked to see Yomo walking in a gray trench coat and a messenger bag over his shoulder. "Where the hell have you been?" Touka asked with a bit of attitude.

"I seem to recall asking you the same question once or twice." Yomo said as he opened the door into the shop.

As they made their way into the lower levels of Anteiku, Yomo had decided to start the conversation. "I see you've been getting along with Kaneki, lately..." He started.

"And, so what if I have?" Touka asked, a bit pissed that Yomo was asking such a personal question. "Are you judging me for forgiving the father of my child?"

"I'm just asking..." Yomo replied keeping his gaze forward.

"But, to me it sounds like you are judging yourself for forgiving him." Yomo added, reluctantly.

"What business is that of yours!?" She snapped at him as they descended even further down.

Yomo unlocked a door and and they both stepped into a wide open room, with tunnels reaching into it. "It's my business because I care about your well being Touka." He paused. "It's not good to lie to yourself." Yomo ducked as a foot soared over his head. He then jumped forwards and rolled on his back, standing up to face Touka, fist ready.

"I SAID ITS NO BUSINESS OF YOURS!" She looked at him with hurt eyes, hidden by a Kakugan, her Ukaku wing flaring." She harden the wing and leant forward. "Don't hold back this time, I promise I won't!"

Yomo sighed. He set the bag down and removed his trench coat to reveal a workout tank top and sweats.

Touka lunged forward swiping at Yomo's head with her fist, using her Ukaku to enhance her speed. She wanted to hurt Yomo. How dare he think he know what's best for her? She didn't need his help. Touka jumped and spun in the hair, trying to land on Yomo, who just barley dodged. She then felt Yomo hit her upper chest and she stumbled back. She watched as he got back into his stance.

"Damn, I need to focus, instead of being blinded by rage. Yomo's and Ukaku ghoul too, he practically taught me." Touka regained a stance of her own and decided on using her feet. She practically flew towards Yomo and threw a booted foot towards his head, which Yomo caught with his wrist. He then grabbed her ankle and swung her down to the concrete. She lost her breath for a moment and it didn't help when Yomo once again hit her upper chest and jumped back. Touka sat up with one eye closed. _Dammit, what's his game?_ She pushed her Ukaku down slightly over her head. _Fine, I'll Actually __**use**__ this thing. _

Touka fired shards at Yomo who was simply dodging them, making his way to her. He got closer to her and once again punched her upper chest, this time harder, causing her to fall to her knees and her Kagune to disperse.

"Tell me something..." He said. Touka looked up angrily. "When you're in the same room as Kaneki, or thinking about him, does your heart feel similar to how it feels after I've hit it?" Touka looked down and gritted her teeth. She then jumped up and once again tried to kick Yomo in the head. "**SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!**" She screamed.

Yomo simply dodged. Touka was in a blind fury, she had no chance of beating him now. She threw punch and kick one after the other with no tactics simply just trying to hit. Finally when she threw a punch Yomo grabbed it and pulled her into a hug.

Touka, surprised at first, began to cry. "Dammit, why're you always right?" She asked lightly hitting his chest. "I want to forgive Kaneki so badly, and to trust him, but for some reason... I won't let myself, I just can't trust him." She looked up at him. "Why do I feel like this, I try to hide this pain in front of him, but it hurts..."

Yomo looked down at the crying ghoul. "Touka..." He spoke. "I can only speak from experience, and as much as it pains me to have to say this, but you're right to not trust him." People rarely change. "Even if you love him, you shouldn't ever drop your guard around him.

He's still mentally damaged, wether his hair is white or not." Yomo looked down with sad eyes. "But at the same time, don't let him out of your sight." He warned.

Touka looked down, still not wanting to believe Kaneki could be the monster she'd met in the mall. _No, Kaneki is different now, right? _She felt her body grown colder while a heat was in the pit of her stomach. Though she knew Yomo was still right. She had no idea what was going through Kaneki's head. _Did he lie?_ She recalled all the things she'd asked Kaneki and his answers. "I'm such a fool to willingly believe Kaneki..." She said.

Yomo looked down. "I never said he **can't** be trusted, but after what he did to you, it'd be best not to..."

"Right..." She breathed out shakily. _Why is it all so unfair? _She asked herself.

Kaneki had been lucky Touka had left while he was sleeping, now he could sneak out to cannibalize. He'd been running across rooftops, through alleyways, and under bridges, looking for suitable ghouls. He needed to complete his transformation into a Kakuja, it was the only way he'd get Arata back from Aogiri. Finally he'd found a suitable prey, it appeared he'd been snacking on a human familly, their son had been turned to ribbons, the father had been sliced in half, and the mother had been decapitated. The ghoul was apparently violating her body. Kaneki narrowed his eyes in disgust.

_ I haven't eaten in months!_ The ghoul thought as he thrust into the decapitated corpse of the woman he killed. _To bad my hunger got the best of me, I would've wanted to make this bitch scre-_ his thought was interrupted by a shinning red tentacle ripping through his shoulder, causing him to let out a scream of his own. He felt his arm get torn off and he fell forward. Turning around he discovered a lean ghoul, silhouetted by a street lamp behind him.

Fearing for his life the ghoul pushed himself away, giving nervous laughter as he shook uncontrollably. "Hey man! Y-you hungry?" He offered up his kill. "Yes..." The ghoul replied. "O-ok, then take it, I was done anyway..." He said feeling slightly relieved.

"I think you've misunderstood..." Said the silhouetted ghoul. "I'm not interested in humans right now." His kagune slowly waved around him as he menacingly walked forward. "You killed then raped her, for what? Pleasure? A psychotic need to feel dominant?" The ghoul in a last chance effort to save his life activated his Bikakaku. A green spiked tail flew towards Kaneki, who caught it with his own. The ghoul looked on in horror as his kagune was stopped cold. "Tell me... How dominant do you feel now?" Kaneki asked as he cracked his knuckle. Kaneki's then used his own Kagune to pin the rapist ghouls down to the floor. He then stuck 3 tentacles into the ghoul causing him to cough up blood. "Something tells me you are going to taste worse than the food humans make... But it'll make me happy to rid the world of someone like you." He said as he brought the ghoul closer to him. "I'm going to make you suffer first..." He said as he cracked his finger once again. "What's one thousand minus seven?"

Touka walked back in to her apartment and sighed, she'd trained with Yomo since twelve in the morning. It was five now. She leaned her head back against her door as she slumped on it. _I need a shower. _She thought. _A shower with Kaneki..._ A Small part of her added. She giggled as she walked toward her bedroom. As she made her way to it she remembered what Yomo had told her. _Yomo's just being paranoid for me, right? Kaneki has changed, right? What about that dream I had? No! Don't think about that, it was just a dream, Kaneki has changed._ Touka arrived at her door and stopped. _There has to be someway to find out... Of course... There's only that way._ She smiled, just a little. _Well it's not like it's a __**bad**__ way. Maybe I can figure out what he's really thinking if we... Make love... All of our... Relations... Since he returned have been because of lust, but when we had sex for the first time, I knew exactly how he felt, like I was the most important thing in his world..._ She felt her face getting warmer, enjoying the feeling of being someone's most important. Yeah, maybe then...

Touka took a deep breath and opened the door, hoping to find Kaneki in bed still. Instead the bed was empty and she heard running water. She let out a sigh of relief and mentally thanked whoever was up there watching her. She had a fear that she'd come in one day and he'd have left again. _He's taking a shower?_ She smiled, pervertedly. _Well that's fine too._ She undressed and opened the door slowly.

"Kanekiiiiii?" She called trying at a seductive voice. She felt embarrassed, she'd never when someone to try to turn someone on and with Kaneki the feelings had always been mutual sex with no foreplay pretty much. No response. She started to get worried. "Kaneki?" She asked with a bit of worry in her voice. Again, no response. She stepped in now, plan to seduce Kaneki gone. Kaneki!?" She asked worried. _What happened? Have his wounds caught up to him? Did he actually leave? Oh God, Oh God... _She threw open the shower curtain and gasped. Kaneki was sitting in the shower, clothes on, slightly twitching, eyes closed with blood leaking from his mouth. "Kaneki?!" She asked a squeak in her voice.

Touka and Yoshimura say over Kaneki, still wet from the shower, though in bed. Yoshimura put a hand to his forehead. "He's definitly got a temperature, bring me a wet rag" he told Touka who hurried into her kitchen to wet a rag. She fumbled with the rag, worried for Kaneki.

She returned to Yoshimura and handed it to the older ghoul. Yoshimura flattened it out and placed it on Kaneki's forehead. Kaneki, still asleep, sighed a little as the cool rag rested on his burning forehead. "He's been starving himself of human meat..." He told her. "W-why?" She asked. Yoshimura hesitated. "I assume that's personal. But my guess is he's in a depression..." Touka looked down at him with sadness. _Kaneki..._

"Touka, run over to Anteiku and grab some food..." He began. "Kaneki will need some if he wants to get better. "Right..." Touka said, not wanting to leave Kaneki's side as she backed out slowly, careful to keep the door quiet.

Even so, the sound of the door clicking woke Kaneki up. He looked around, vision blurry, until it finally focused on Yoshimura. "Manager?" He asked as he closed his eyes again. "Where's Touka?" he asked. "She went out to grab you some food." Yoshimura smiled glad to have heard Kaneki call him Manager, once again. He then frowned. "Kaneki, I know what you're trying to do..." He said, some worry in his voice. "And what's that?" Kaneki asked. "You're trying to turn yourself into a Kakuja..." Kaneki tensed up. "I don't see ho-"

"Ken, I'm not telling you what to do..." He paused. "Just to be careful. The road to becoming a Kakuja is full of pain and one can lose themselves during it." There was a silence between them, until kaneki smiled. "I'll be fine, manager, if I want to save Arata, I need to endure..."

Yoshimura grinned, glad Kaneki wasn't doing this for power. "Very well." He replied. As their conversation ended Touka came back in with a bag full of meat. Yoshimura looked over his shoulder. "You didn't clean out the storage, did you?" He asked playfully. Touka smiled in reply. "Touka?" Kaneki asked, still slightly dazed. "Oh you're awake, I brought you some food..." She said, pulling up a carefully wrapped brick shaped package. "Touka, you know how I feel about eating-"

"YOU'RE GONNA EAT IT!" She yelled using a mom voice. Yoshimura smiled as he closed the door leaving the two to themselves.


	15. Chapter 15: plan

Ayato sat, leaning back on a chair with his nephew asleep in his lap. Eto had dumped the brat on him, claiming she had something to do, and he was his uncle anyways. "Tch..." Ayato showed his irritation. "You're just the mistake of my dumb big sister..." He said, looking down. "You even smell like her..." Arata responded by unconsciously gripping Ayato dangling scarf and sniffing. The child smiled. "Mommy..." He moaned out. Ayato looked away. "Brat..."

The door next to him then opened and in stepped a petite ghoul, skipping about, with bandages covering her body. "Arataaaaa-kuuuuuunnnnn!" She sung loudly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ayato hissed. "I just got him to fall asleep, don't wake him up." He looked down at his nephew. "He wouldn't stop crying for his **mommy**."

Eto giggled. "Sooooowwwwwwwyyyyyy..." She said like a child. She grabbed the sleeping child and cradled him in her thin arms. "He's just so cute!" She spun around causing her dress to slightly uplift.

Ayato sighed. "If that's all, then I'm gone... I'm tired."

Eto ignored him and began lifting up Aratas chin. "At first I was mad at Noro for letting your daddy escape, but now that I know where he's ran too I'm very happy... I'll get to see **my** daddy soon." Eto giggled. She then brushed the dyed white hair out of the child's face. "I wonder when they'll come, though?"

Kaneki was finally up and moving, though just barley. Touka had been force feeding him human meat, he had no choice but to accept it. "Be careful!" Touka yelled. "If you fall I'm putting you back in bed." Kaneki ignored her and continued to walk around. Who knew neglecting to eat human meat would have such an effect on him? Kaneki stumbled and caught himself on the couch in her living room.

"Bakaneki!" She hissed under her breath. She picked him up and wrapped her arms around his waist hefting him higher. "Thats it! You're eating more!" Kaneki groaned even after all this time he still wasn't quite used to eating people, ghouls came much more naturally for some reason...

Touka sat Kaneki on a chair and put a bloody plate with a fork on it. "Eat it..." She said. Kaneki brought the fork to his mouth and dropped it. "Are you really this weak?" She asked, not insultingly, more concerned. She sighed. "Fine, let me help you..."

Kaneki opened his mouth wide as Touka took the fork and stuck the meat into the half ghouls mouth. He reluctantly chewed and swallowed. "Good." Touka smiled as she shoved another bite in, faster than he could chew, just for the fun of it. She giggled a bit sadistically as he awkwardly chewed. "Touka I-" she shoved in another fork full.

After feeding Kankei she made him lay down on the couch head in her lap. They were watching a movie, Touka didn't know what it was some children's programming she'd left for Arata, and since she lost her remote they were stuck with it. Touka absent mi deadly soothed Kaneki while playing with his dyed black hair, relaxing him. Kaneki let out a soft moan as Touka switched to gently swirling her finger on his forehead. Touka smiled.

"You're just like him, you know? Well, he's just like you." She corrected.

"I hope not." Kaneki replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm a monster... I don't want him to grow up taking lives, like me. H-"

Kaneki was interrupted when Touka crashed her lips to his, surprised at first, he then gave in and pushed back. Touka pulled away bet kept her face close to his. "How many times do I have to tell you?" She asked. "You're not a monster, you're the person I love and the father of my child." Kaneki grinned. "Would you mind telling me again?" He asked as he pushed his face toward Touka.

As they brought their lips together, Touka smelled something, it was disgusting, but familiar, it was coming from Kaneki's mouth. _That taste, I know that taste... She thought. It's... I know it._ But as soon as it arrived it had left, leaving Touka wondering what that taste exactly was, Kaneki's taste returned, his delicious taste. She brushed off the thought and continued make her tongue dance against his in love. She broke off their kiss, though she'd wished she hadn't when she heard a slight bit of disappointment in Kaneki's moan. "That's right, tomorrow we're discussing our plan of attack against Aogiri. Which begs the question; how much do you know about the layout of their headquarters?"

The meeting room filled with the assembled group of Anteiku, again along with Tsukiyama, they waited for the manager to arrive, it wasn't like him to be late, ever. Well, Yomo was also late, but he was probably with the manager. Touka looked around the room and noticed that most in the room mbesides herself and Tsukiyama, had distanced themselves from Kaneki. A bit of anger flashed through her, but she understood. She was reluctant to forgive Kaneki as well. Feeling bad for Kaneki, she inched her hand towards his and grasped it, squeezing tightly. She felt him return the feeling. Kaneki still wasn't feeling well but he had improved.

As they shared the moment together, the door opened and in stepped Yomo and Yoshimura. Yoshimura had Yomo carrying a large whiteboard then set it down at the front. Yoshimura removed his fedora and rested it on his chest. "Forgive us, everyone, but we had to make a quick stop for this..." He explained as Yomo joined his side.

"Now then, Kaneki," the whole room focused on him "tell us the location of Aogiri's new hideout."

Kaneki sighed and stood walking up to the board. He took a marker from Yoshimuras hand and drew a small building. "The way they've hidden themselves is much like Anteiku..." He began. "Though rather than a coffee shop, they have a nightclub, exclusively for ghouls." He paused to draw the building and add detail. "It looks rather small on top, but" he paused to draw a line leading down to a huge rectangle with many lines drawn across it "the actual headquarters is much larger, about 10 floors full of ghouls." He paused and drew another rectangle. "This room is most Likely where Arata will be moved when we begin."

Nishiki now spoke up. "Yeah, how exactly do we do that? Is Uta making us masks again?"

"No." Yomo answered. "We haven't been able to get a hold of him lately."

"That's where Koma and Irimi come in." Yoshimura spoke up.

"No offense, but what can they do?" The glasses wearing ghoul asked, only to receive a chuckle from Yoshimura, Irimi, and Koma.

"Surely you've told them about the 'Devil Ape'?" Yoshimura asked.

"I've tried..." Koma chuckled.

"What!? Those weren't lies!?" Nishiki asked.

After a few hours of strategizing, the group decided to call it a night. The piled out of Anteiku eager to initiate the plan. "So then," Yoshimura began. "A week from now, we begin." He said as he locked the door. The group nodded and agreed. Yoshimura smiled. "Then I bid you good night." He said as his subordinates began to return home. Though out of all the people who were leaving, he kept his eyes on Kaneki. He watched as Touka and Kankei huddled close together and made their way back to Touka's apartment.

"Yomo." He called out. Yomo appeared beside him, also eyeing the couple. "I'm old, and I don't have very good judgement... Can we trust Kaneki?" Yomo waited a considerable amount of time. "We're going to have to..." He replied.

** SORRY TODAYS CHAPTER IS SHORT. but if you read my little notes then you know why. But don't worry the next few chapters will be full of TOUKEN goodness**

**ALSO: PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE WHAT MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND**


	16. Chapter 16: shopping

Touka opened her eyes to the sound of a rustling behind her. Like the rustling of cloth if something were moving around in it. Curios she rolled over to see Kaneki putting on his clothes, the same clothing he'd worn ever since he'd returned. Touka sighed, sat up and yawned, gaining Kaneki's attention.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." Kaneki said as he slipped his hoodie over his shirt.

Touka shrugged. "I need to get up anyway..." She said, a tinge of sleep in her voice. She threw her covers off her body and say on the edge of the bed, cracking her neck

and moaning a sigh of release as she rolled her neck around. She then noticed a stench waft into her nose, causing her to cover her nostrils and look at Kaneki.

The white haired half brewed looked at his lover and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Touka moved closer and unlaced her nose. She placed her hands on Kanekis chest and began smelling him. "UGH!"

She backed away and used her other hand to cover her nose. "Kaneki, you smell... And not in a good way..." Touka told him.

Kaneki scratched his head and looked at her. "But I just showered?"

"It's your clothes then." Touka said matter-of-factly. "Remove them..." Kaneki frowned, he'd just gotten dressed.

"But-

"**Now**." Touka demanded. "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen."

Kaneki sighed and began to remove the stinky clothes, but decided to tease Touka. He crossed his arms and grabbed the edges of his hoodie and shirt, causing his arm muscles to flex. He noticed Touka's face redden slightly. He grinned when his face was hidden behind the cloth he pulled over his head. As he pulled, feeling his stomach exposed, he arched his back to show off his abs. Toukas face was an even deeper shade of red now. Kaneki tossed the clothing on the ground and now slipped off his black pants. He could see Touka's slight anticipation as he pulled down on the waist, grabbing his boxer breifs as well. He was beginning to think Touka was making him do this for her own personal pleasure. Though, Kaneki supposed it war only fair, Touka was hardly properly dressed herself. She was wearing her boy shorts, which were tight around her sharply thighs and a bras that matched her skin tone, had the room been any darker Kaneki would've assumed she was topless.

Kaneki now stood there, nothing hidden, slightly embarrassed. Touka continued her admiration of his body for only a few seconds, until she shook her head and walked to her closet, luckily Touka was a fan of baggy clothing and men's style, so she'd have something for Kankei to wear, that didn't smell like sweaty guy. She pulled out a white tank top and black basketball shorts. "Here..." She threw it at his face.

She sniffed again. "Did you wash in that shower? She asked. Kaneki nodded. "You still smell like sweaty guy..." She sighed. "I suppose I'll have to wash you myself." She grabbed Kaneki by the hand and took him into the bathroom grinning when she had her back to him. To be honest Kaneki smelt fine she just wanted to shower with him.

Later the two were walking through a mall searching for new clothing for Kaneki, who was wearing the pair of clothing Touka had thrown in his face just before their 'shower'. Kaneki looked around for clothing stores, pointing them out left and right. Touka decided she would choose his clothes, however

"But, why can't I choose my own clothing?" Kaneki had asked

Touka had responded by telling him "You have zero sense of style, it's a littLe embarrassing to be seen with you."

Kaneki frowned. He'd never found fault with the way he dressed, though he'd never really cared. He decided not ask further questions, lest he induce her wrath upon him self.

Touka sighed as she walked with Kaneki, it was like taking care of a child who asked to many questions, something she had experienced. As they walked she noticed that Kaneki was gaining stares, particularly from the female shoppers. Touka frowned angrily blushing. It was true, Kaneki's outfit revealed his toned arms, most of his firm chest, and his shorts, well they **were** basketball shorts and Kaneki wasn't exactly **small**. Touka realized she'd been growing hotter and hotter thinking of Kaneki's body.

She looked over to Kaneki and noticed he was simply starring forward, a slightly sad expression on his face, in fact, when ever she wasn't in the room or he didn't see her, he adorned that face. She had a guess why... Slowly she entangled her fingers into her hand and gripped his.

Kaneki smiled as Touka gripped his hand and leaned closer toward him to the point she was almost using him as a support. He really didn't mind though. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her over to him holding her firmly. She struggled at first, embarrassed at the public display of affection. Finally, she gave in and wrapped her arms around him sighing. Yomo has to be wrong.

Touka stood outside a dressing room while Kaneki dressed into an outfit Touka had picked out. It was simple: a white T-Shirt, regular fit black jeans, and some skate shoes. She's decided they would start out with basic clothing and see what they, what she liked best. She was hoping for more tank tops. She blushed a little. She was thinking so perversely today, well it wasn't her fault, Kaneki was the one who decided to get attractive.

The door opened and out stepped Kaneki, who was fidgeting in the t-shirt, which was very tight. Right, you can wear a battle suit like that but a tight t-shirt is to much, pansy. "That looks nice." She complimented. "Now let's see what we can add onto it. She took Kaneki's wrist and dragged him back to the main part of the store where she was looking for women thing to add to it.

"Let's see... " she said as she went through some Maroon jackets, she'd already had the look in her head. All she needed was the right color and right type of jacket.

While Touka was rummaging through the jackets, Kaneki decided to wander around the store and look for something's himself. Little did he know that the moment he stepped far enough away from Touka, to the women in the store, he was free game.

Touka found it! The jacket she was looking for. She smiled and turned "Here, try this o-" she was greeted by air. "Ken?" She asked as she looked around. She spotted him, being talked into a corner, by a girl with curly brown hai, arms passed together at her chest. Touka knew that tactic far too well. She sighed. "I look away for a minuet, and he's wandered off, he really is just like a child."

Kaneki tired, to politely get the fact that he wasn't interested across to the girl who'd been talking his ear off, but she was persistent, and he wasn't going to be so rude as to ignore her completely. He looked around. _Touka save me... _He prayed, as if Touka were some deity. Then a small figure rocketed into his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was Touka! Maybe she was a deity?

Touka, decided to tease Kaneki by barley touching his tongue, then breaking away. "There you are!" She said, nodding her annoyance. She looked to her left and sure enough, as quickly as shed arrived, the girl had left. Touka sighed. "Come on let's find some more clothing."

She was stopped dead in her tracks when Kaneki spoke. "Perhaps, Touka was jealous?" He teased.

She turned, blushing. "SHUT UP, BAKANEKI!"

**So there, I'll be posting four more "filler" chapters, and would Love some prompts, as long as they are in character with the story I created. Anyways review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gone

**Prompt from: EmpurataCon**

* * *

><p>The coffee shop had been silent all day, partly because it had never opened, but the reason for that was a much more depressing. It was strange; all of its employees had come in, not in uniform of course, but had come in nonetheless. Actually, that wasn't entirely true... One hadn't come in, and would never again... This was the cause for the gloomy atmosphere of the shop and it seemed the planet had taken part in the mourning as well; the sky had been covered with many gray clouds that looked like a child, in an attempt to paint, had abused the gray on his paint tray and made a blotch that covered the whole canvas. A small rumble sounded through the sky and steadily the pitter patter of rain was first heard then seen. Pedestrians, not wanting to get their clothes wet, began to hurriedly pull out umbrellas and head for home, not quite a run, but they weren't going slow either. There watching it all, the daily life of her prey, unfold from above; in a dark room, illuminated only by the gray sky, was a Touka Kirishima.<p>

As she sat, knees to her chest, holding her head to them, she looked out the window. What was she looking at? Nothing. Well, nothing that was out there. But, in her mind, her breaking mind, her thoughts were focused on one thing; that Co-worker of hers who'd never came back in, and would continue to remain gone. As she looked out the window all she could see was what they'd found, her and her other co-workers.

After the CCG had begun their raid on Aogiri, Anteiku had infiltrated the disarrayed group, to search for their own. Touka was the first to find him. She'd wished she hadn't. Touka remembered it vividly, how could she forget? She'd found Kaneki,tied up to a chair, head down looking at his feet, which were dotted with blood, and a tool of some sort shoved into the part of his chest where his heart would be. She remembered stumbling toward him in a daze, a single word 'No' repeated in her head as she moved closer to the lifeless body. The raven haired ghoul dropped to her knees and cupped Kaneki's face in her hands and began to lift it up; to see his face.

She'd hoped, prayed, to see him smile that adorable innocent smile he'd always had on his face, but when has she ever gotten what she wanted? Kaneki's face was something she'd never be able to forget; his eyes were a mix of exhaustion and pain, one was slightly more open than the other. It was almost as if he'd starred at her, as if he were saying "You were supposed to save me, Touka... Why? Why didn't you save me?"

Touka gripped the sides of her head and looked down between her legs, feeling the beginnings of warm, sorrowful tears on the edges of her eyes. "That's not fair, Kaneki..." She choked out before quickly biting her lip to keep the sorrow at bay.

Touka lifted her head up and looked at her hand, she could still feel his blood on her hand, she couldn't see it, but she could feel it. She shook her head and used her other hand to grip her wrist. _I'm somewhat envious of you, Ken... _She thought hoping that, if there was an afterlife, Kaneki could hear her. I_ don't know why but... I don't want to live without you..._ She let out a small whimper then choked back, releasing a shaky breath. She'd remembered what she'd said to him during the incident with Tsukiyama; "If you die then my work load will increase." _Im such a bitch... _She told herself. _Why wouldn't you allow yourself to feel? _She asked. _You knew exactly how you felt towards him, he just couldn't see it. That cute smile of his, the blush he would get when you got to close, that shy disposition... It's all gone, because you were to weak..._

She heard a knock on her door and the managers voice. "Touka?" He asked, letting his worry slip through voice. Touka responded with a simple "Go away." And continued her silence. However the manager persisted.

"Touka, I understand how your feeling. In fact; I know exactly how it fee-"

"No you don't..." She interrupted. "You have know idea what I'm feeling."

"Tou-"

Touka had heard enough she didn't want to be consoled, she wanted to let it all out. "Go away!" She screamed. After a moment of silence

She heard his sigh, then his shoes move further and further away.

They didn't know how she felt, because they hadn't felt the way she'd felt for Kaneki. She replaced her head between her knees. "I loved him..."

She began letting out small, quiet whimpers, as she thought of his smile. The smile she would never see again... She hugged herself tighter and sighed shakily. "Kaneki..." She squeaked.

As she stayed in her depressed position she was startled to fell a soft hand caress her cheek. She didn't look up, she wasn't scared, if they were here to kill her, then they would've, she guessed Hinami had gotten in somehow, though it didn't feel like Hinami... No it was familiar yet not. Her curiosity over took her and she lifted her head to where just her red eyes were showing, raw from rubbing away tears.

"No..." She whispered. There, in front of her, was the one she failed to protect, he was fine, not a scratch on him. Was she crazy? how could Kaneki be here when he died, she saw his corpse. "You're dead, go away..." She looked away. She was surprised with her reaction, it was like seeing someone she was upset with, rather than someone she'd give anything to have back...

"That's not very nice..." Kaneki chuckled softly. A soft, caring chuckle. One she'd wanted to hear again so badly. She looked back over to him. His eyes were closed, he was smiling brightly. She couldn't help it, she didn't believe it could be happening she screamed "YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

The figure of Kaneki sighed and stood up. "Okay, if you want me to leave, I will." He began walking away.

_ Is this really how you're gonna let it happen? She asked herself. Does it matter if it's real? If any of this is real, all that matters is that you see Kaneki. He is all you want isn't he?_

Touka frowned and grabbed his swinging wrist. "I'm sorry... Please... Don't leave me again." She felt the wrist slowly fade out of exsistance. She looked up to find no one. "k-Kaneki?" No one answered. "KANEKI!?" realization dawned on her face. She had a second chance and once again she'd pushed him away... He left again because of her. How much of an idiot was she?

She didn't cry, though, she didn't even make an expression, she just layed back down and curled up into a ball. "I want to die..." She whispered.

Toukas eyes opened quickly, her chest heaving up and down, tears running down her cheek. She looked to her left quickly to see Kaneki's gentle form sleeping peacefully. She sighed, relieved, and looked towards the ceiling. That same dream, again. Ever since Kaneki had been kidnapped by Aogiri, she'd had this dream far to often. She looked down sadly. Why did it feel like God, Bhudda, whoever actually existed, if anyone at all, hated her in particular.

She was surprised to feel Kaneki's arms wrap around her waste and pull her to himself. She felt his breath on the back of her neck and it soother her slightly. She relaxed in his grasp.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned behind his tired voice.

"Nothing, Bakaneki, let go." She said trying to not cause him worry.

He held her tighter. "Don't lie to me... I can tell..."

She remained silent.

"Is it about Arata?" He asked. "He's fine, I've told you. But still you're handling the situation very well..."

"T-that's part of it..." She said.

"And what's the other part?" He asked, trying to solve Touka's puzzle.

"I'm also worried... About you..." She said blushing.

"I'm not that weak, Touka..."

"I know but... When they took you... I stayed up all night worrying about you, and I couldn't do a thing to help... I felt so worthless" she explained.

"Touka..." Kaneki began.

"No, be quiet, I'm not done." She interrupted. "Promise me..." She said as she turned looking at him dead in the eye. "Promise me you won't die and leave me alone ever..."

Kaneki sighed. "I already told you, never again."

Touka layed down on to Kaneki's chest and exhaled. "I love you..." She whispered as she drifted off to a more peaceful dream.

**If anyone decides to submit in im taking Prompts for two more chapters**.


	18. Chapter 18: lust to love

**I've had a few guests and a pm and a review now, asking for another lemon, which was fine because I planned one anyways. Though I've actually had a few Anxious readers ready to get to the rescue operation so im afraid this will be the last of the Touken fillers but rejoice for it is very Smutty and ends in a rather nice way.**

Touka was awoken from her peaceful sleep by Kaneki, who had decided to shift his body out from under hers to get out of bed. Touka opened her eyes and pushed herself up, feeling a little annoyed that Kaneki had decided to end her dream like that. She'd **DEFINITELY** wanted to continue that dream. Touka would never admit this to anyone, not even Kaneki, hell she was reluctant to admit it to herself at first. A fantasy that she'd always wanted to have fulfilled. The dream was her way of trying to fulfill said fantasy. Oh and it was good, Kaneki had... Kaneki had... Well, why didn't she just make him do it? I mean she was already horny enough, she could feel her boy shorts had gotten a little wet due to said dream.

A grin graced Touka's face as she looked at Kaneki, his toned back flexing as has he stretched his arms. Everytime she'd seen him shirtless, she couldn't help but marvel at how different he'd gotten. He was pure muscle. She'd remembered when she berated him for being stick thin, either what she said stuck with him or he had a lot of free time.

"Kanekiiii..." She lazily moaned as she sprawled out on her bed, taking time to inhale his smell as she rolled onto her back.

Kaneki turned and looked at her. "Yes, Touka?" He asked.

Touka grinned and rolled her body backwards off her bed showing off her flexibility and making sure Kaneki saw what she had to offer. She stood up and turned, making sure his eyes were on her. They definitely were on her. His boxer breifs showed that as they'd been slightly lifted up of his legs. Touka grabbed him and pressed her thighs on to his leaning her breasts onto his chest. "That wasn't enough for you to get ready?" She whispered into his ear as she began grinding her hip son his, aiming to get him as hard as possible. "I'm hurt, Kaneki..." She said, licking his earlobe. "Am I not good enough for you?" She asked, now sliding her hand down his abs and to his upper groin. She felt the heat of his erection run higher on her own groin, she heard his pants as he slid his arms around her back reaching lower and lower. "Go on," she encouraged. "You can touch..." She leaned in closer and this time breathed out the last bit of her sentence "every **inch** of me." Yep, Touka had mastered sexy talk.

Kaneki was sent into a frenzy, Touka had tortured him long enough, now it was time for his reward. He slid his hand down into her boy shorts and gripped firmly onto one of her cheeks, feeling her tense up a little onto him. He also noted that his middle knuckle felt a little bit of wetness at the bottom of he shorts.

Touka mentally moaned. _Yeah, go head, Ken, my body is yours. _Almost as if reading her thoughts, Kaneki fell forwards onto the bed, her under him. This time Kankeis erection was nearly bursting through his boxer breifs, after all she could feel it pressing through touching her wetness. She giggled and used her feet to remove his underwear. She felt him recoil as her cold feet met his groin. He on the other hand efficiently yet ungracefully ripped away her boy shorts revealing a wettened vagina, ready to be entered.

Kaneki leaned down and pressed his lips to Touka's, teasing her tongue with his own by playfully touching the tip. She fully responded back by roughly attacking his mouth moaning erotically and fluidly squirming her head, as if her tongue and head were attached to a wire and moving In sync with one another. Touka unhooked her own braw and tossed it aside. She then broke their kiss saying "wait."

Kaneki backed away, disappointed. "Is something wrong?" He asked worried.

Touka smiled. "There's something I want you to do to me." She coo'd sexily and allowed her tongue to slightly break the surface.

"What's that?" Kaneki asked, aroused.

Touka lifted her head up to whisper in his ear. "I want you to hold me down and **fuck** me." She said once again playing with his earlobe. "Don't let me move of any of my free will." She said, kissing his neck. "I want to feel powerless..."

Kaneki remained silent, he didn't know how to respond, sure he'd had a girl crush on him but never had anyone asked him to do things like this. Well if they did he didn't remember Touka's the only one he'd had intercourse with.

She spoke up again. "I know it's a little naughty, but don't think to differently of me, please." She said as she arched her back. This had always been a weird fantasy of Touka's, to be dominated, she guessed she'd been used to being the one in power over other people for so long, she'd wanted to know what it felt like to be at someone's mercy and it already felt strangely arousing. _Touka: the saucy minx with a fetish for being dominated._ She thought.

Kaneki didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Touka by the wrist and raised them over her head, placing a knee between her legs and reconnected his mouth to hers. Touka was surprised as Kaneki stuck his tongue down her throat, forcefully claiming her mouth as his.

Touka felt her face flush a deep red as Kaneki probed her mouth, still holding her arms above her head. She tried hard to pull them down, but Kaneki's strength was to great. _Perfect_. At the same time every time she moved her hips in pleasure to their mouth touching, Kaneki would push his knee up further, stopping her from moving, and Touka loved every second of it.

Then, still keeping his mouth to hers, Kaneki removed his knees and placed his cock at her entrance, teasing her by just scraping at her clit. Touka wasn't certain, but she was pretty sure Kaneki was mentally smiling right now. _Bastard..._ She thought as her cunt throbbed.

Finally, after a whole minuet of torture, Kaneki pushed deep into her. Her eyes widened, she arched her back, all the while still keeping her mouth and Kaneki's together. The sudden shock she'd felt turned to pleasure as Kaneki began to slowly rock into her making her hips dance. Touka felt light headed. This was beyond hot. Touka could feel Kaneki slowly gains momentum inside of her.

Then Kaneki broke their kiss leaving a trail of saliva which seemed to pull Touka's tongue and head up at the same time before snapping, releasing them. Kaneki gave her no time to rest however, as he lightly gripped her throat. It wasn't to tight, to where she couldn't breath, but not lose to where she felt any real freedom.

Touka's tongue rolled out of her mouth as a lustful moan accompanied it. He used his other hand to grab her breasts and fondle them causing her body to tingle.

Touka completely forgot she had arms as Kaneki kept sliding in and out. He was taking his sweet time too. Touka knew he was doing this to get her frustrated and it was working. "Ka...neki.." She moaned out. Kaneki then slid his hand over her salvating mouth causing her to stop talking.

Kaneki was using all he could to stop him self from ejaculating and ending their ride, he wanted to fulfill Touka's fantasies, and he could tell she was **thoroughly** enjoying it. He smiled a little to himself as he kept on pushing in, causing her to moan hot breath into his palm. Touka's breath was hot, he wanted to feel it on his body, but he also wanted to please her. Soon he felt Touka's inner walls clamp down on him and felt liquids lubricating his dick as he continued thrusting. He was trying incredibly hard now not to come, while Touka's body was keen on making him.

Touka felt strange now, she was enjoying this yet she wasn't, was it because she was making Kaneki please her rather than her pleasing him? _No, it's not that... _She thought. Soon, the source of her troubles came to light, she didn't want to have sex out of lust, but rather out of love for one another. Somehow Touka broke from Kaneki's grip and told him to hold on.

Kaneki stopped. Did he go to far? Was he being to rough? What? She grabbed him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him tight. "This really isn't how this should be happening..." She said to him. Kaneki frowned, his male primal instincts were telling him she was done or not pleased. "We shouldn't be doing this out of lust..." She continued.

Touka needn't say anymore, she decided to let her body do the talking. She straddled him, causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. Touka holding the right side of her hair out of her face began moving her hips fluidly, trying to please Kaneki. It was working, too. Kaneki could hide his emotions fairly well, but he couldn't contain his look of pleasure as Touka started bouncing up and down.

Kaneki, feeling rather useless, pushed his groin up, rolled his lower legs under his thighs and began bucking, giving Touka and extra boost. Their body's were in perfect rhythm, Kaneki meeting Touka halfway each time. Kaneki once again reached for her breasts and began softly massaging them. Touka's Tongue was sticking out like a dog.

Touka could no longer Take it and, as fate would have, neither could Kaneki. Touka came first, followed by Kaneki.

Touka felt her body give Way and she fell onto Kaneki's panting chest, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Morning sex is the best..." She said as she rested her head on Kaneki's body.

**There you have it another lemon you pervs, well I suppose I'm not one to talk this all came out of MY HEAD. Anyways with the next chapter we get back on track with the story. **


	19. Chapter 19: the beginning of the end

Rain poured down in front of the coffee shop, which was filled with the masked ghouls eagerly waiting to make their move. A tapping foot could be heard as well as a wiring fan blade. It was an eerie silence, like a calm before a storm, and though no one revealed it, they were all incredibly nervous. It was approaching dusk and the Manager was once again late. Even Yomo had made it on time, who would glance at Kaneki every now and again. It pissed Touka off, how they treated him, Mainly Yomo and Nishiki, but even Hinami was reluctant to go anywhere near Kaneki.

It was almost as if Kaneki was indifferent to the glances thrown at him. His main focus was on his son, but Touka saw the slight shiver he emitted when ever Yomo would glance over to him, distrust and a bit of loathing in his eyes. Of course Yomo didn't hate Kaneki but he was still angry for what he'd done to them. Touka leaned her head onto Kaneki's shoulder and rapped her arm around his other one. "it's okay," she whispered to him "once we get Arata back, they'll come around." She cupped his freshly shaven chin, the stubble Kaneki had grown out, or rather ignored, had begun to look trashy so she had him shave, or rather **she** shaved him. She liked it, along with the black hair dye, he'd looked how he had when they'd met.

Kaneki simply smiled in reply, though something was different, his mouth conveyed happiness, but his eyes conveyed a slight sadness. Maybe she was just her imagination. She was, after all, worried about his mental health, ever since Kaneki had been abducted by aogiri, he was never really quite right, of course now he was doing much better, but still.

Her thoughts where interrupted when the door rang and the manager stepped in, sopping wet umbrella in hand. "Forgive me everyone," he apologized "I had to stop by the club Kaneki had informed us about." He said, with a bit of emphasis towards Kaneki, letting him now he'd didn't particularly trust him yet. Touka saw that same shiver rush through Kaneki. Yoshimuras stares weren't the same as Yomo's, however. No, when Yoshimura looked at him it was with disappointment, like a father would give a son, after he'd misbehaved.

"The intelligence Kaneki had given us was true. Kaya and Enji are already in position, and waiting on us." He said as he opened the door for the group.

Eto sat on the edge of the building swing her petite legs and humming. She wasn't bandaged up at all, the darkness had hid her figure to those below. She watched as the ghoul body guards at the front pushed back humans and admitted some ghouls. Particularly richer ones. Eto smiled and fingered her green hair, curling it. She stood up and sighed, stretching. "Most authors think peace and quiet helps one right." She said. "That's not true, well not in the horror genre, I find places like this are more useful, to get to see the true nature of **monsters**." She smiled. Despite being a half-ghoul herself Eto, or rather Takatsuki sen, considered ghouls and herself as monsters. "What was it daddy always told me?" She placed a petite finger at her bottom lip and starred into the night sky. "Oh right, 'the world kills one another and try's to justify it by saying it's only right. But the truth is that there is no reason for someone to kill another, the act of taking a life is evil.' " Eto lived half of her life believing those words. But she'd discovered a new truth. She smiled and said "No, you're wrong, pop." As she walked back to the roofs door.

Yoshimura stood in an alley way eyeing said club. The music it was emitting was rather loud, bouncing off the walls and leaking through the door. To the young ones of today it was music, but to him it was only noise. He supposed it was the curse of getting old. As he glared at it he thought of one thing. What exactly was he going to do when he inevitably encountered Eto. The thought had hurt him. Would he kill her? Would he even have the strength to raise his hand against her? He had the feeling, that everyone gets now and again, where he couldn't, actually his mind wouldn't let him, comprehend that. No matter how hard he tried to imagine their encounter, he couldn't.

Kaya walked out of the darkness and stood next to him. "We're all ready to proceed."

Yoshimura waited for a few moments, he didn't know why, perhaps it was that he was about to go to war against the one he'd loved most in this world. He sighed. "Very well, let's begin." Kaya then coughed and looked to an ally way where Tsukiyama appeard. His keen sense of hearing probably was one of the best parts of this plan. Combine that with his status as a wealthy man they wouldn't have been alarmed till it was too late.

The gourmet walked through the crowed, pushing humans and ghouls alike away from him. When he arrived at the entrance a guard Rudley asked him what his name was.

"Oh, I'm not on the list." He said waving a hand. "But... The name Tsukiyama should be enough, right?" He asked.

"Sorry, if you're not here then I can't let you in." He said bluntly.

"Oh my, how unfortunate, well I'll take my leave then..." He half turned around but suddenly stopped. "Oh actually there is something else."

"Yeah, and wh-" the bouncer never finished his sentence, because peircing his lung, was Tsukiyamas Koukaku, and the last thing he saw was Tsukiyamas sadistic grin. Around them sounds of screaming and the word Ghoul was heard.

The other guard frantically yelled for the rest of the members inside just as Tsukiyama took his head off. The other guards rushed out, Kagune flaring. Tsukiyama jumped away and into the middle of the street, causing cars to swerve. He smiled and looked up. "Hello!" He greeted in English "and welcome..." He bowed as a few bikaku and rinkaku ghouls leapt towards him. "To your demise!"

From behind the purple suited man a barrage of multicolored crystals flew towards said ghouls, hitting them in mid air and causing their life less corpses to be flung back towards the club.

The remaining guards, those who did not charge Tsukiyama, looked on in utter horror as once hidden ghouls slowly appeared in their vision. There were at least 100, maybe more of them. Each had either am ape-like mask or a dog-like mask.

"Shit..." One muttered out before was filled with crystals.

Eto was in the shower when she'd heard the commotion from upstairs begin. She smiled to herself as she rubbed shampoo in her hair. "I guess it's time to get out..." She turned off the water and carefully stepped out. "I'll need time to get dressed for daddy."

Kaneki rushed in ,followed by Touka, leaping over a guard rail and shoving his rinkaku through two aogiri members. Touka then appeard above him and riddled more members with holes. Not long after Ape Faces and Dobells filled the room, handling the aogiri members. That Touka and Kaneki neglected to bother with.

Yoshimura then entered. "We have to hurry we don't have much time until the CCG arrives."

Irimi and Enji followed him. "It'll makes things a bit more exciting, Enji scoffed. "These aogiri **thugs** are severely low level..."

Koma wasn't lying they were definitely nothing special, compared to the two once rival ghoul gangs they were children. But what they lacked in skill they made up for in numbers, they were everywhere.

Kaneki sniffed the air, looking around, he needn't concern him self with the thugs of Aogiri, there was someone who needed to be dealt with before that could proceed.

Almost as if reading his thoughts a large wormlike neon blue beast emerged from a booth. It was a kagune, the only ghoul he knew of who had a kagune like that. The thing gobbled up Aogriri, dobell, and ape face alike. It then made a sharp turn for Yoshimura, spreading its three teeth to swallow him.

Seemingly faster than light, Yoshimuras Kakuja covered him and he casually cut the worm straight down the center, it split around him like mosses parted the Red Sea.

Seeing as his beast was destroyed, now fading into a blue mist, Noro stepped out of the semi destroyed both and turned his smiling masked face towards the non-killing owl.

Kaneki stepped between the two, eyes on Noro, "Sorry, manager, but I'm fighting him."

"Ken.." Yoshimura said, trying to convince him to let him help.

"The rest of you go into the lower levels" he paused, ignoring Yoshimura. "I'll join you shortly." Noro tilted his neck at this. Like he was taunting Kaneki.

The remaining members of Arata's rescue party rushed passed the two, piling into the double doors leading down below. Touka appeared next to Kaneki.

Without looking at her Kaneki spoke. "Touka..."

"I won't stop you." She began. "Just remember your promise."

Kaneki smiled behind his mask. "I won't..." He paused. "Now hurry, and get Arata."

Touka nodded and rushed after he allies, leaving Kaneki and the seemingly immortal ghoul alone. The air became still around them, the thick dripping of blood could be heard, making a sickening splotching sound. Body's layed at their feet, blood poling around them. They stayed like this for a while until Kaneki cracked his index finger.

"Noro..." He began. "I used to think you couldn't be killed." He paused. "Maybe you **can't**" he cracked his fingers once more. "But, until we find that out, there is one thing that I'm almost positive can kill anything that possesses it." He paused once more. Noro tensed slightly.

"Am I wrong?" Kaneki asked.

Another silence between them. The two in a stare down until a sound was heard. Something like a blowing on an open jar which snowballed into a loud laugh. For once Noro had made a sound, and what a sound it was... A psychotic laugh. He bent backwards, realizing a bellowing laugh for a solid minuet. Then let his arms hang loose.

"Kaneki Ken, huh?" He moved his masked face over towards the eyepatches ghoul. "Now I see, now I see!" He laughed. "Why the **king** wanted you so badly! You know what that thing is! The thing that can cause me pain! In more ways than one!" Noro lifted his long arms to the back of his head and clicked a button, causing his mask to fall to the floor. His face was hidden by a single hand, while another hand undid his ponytail. As he removed the string his hair fell down to his lower back.

Slowly, he lifted his face. To Kaneki's surprise Noro looked surprisingly normal, apart from his incredibly long hair and his surprisingly pale face, he looked kind of like a vampire, or an undead corpse reanimated.

The real surprise was when he removed his cloak. Noro wore no shirt, just sweats, but his torso caught Kaneki's attention. His chest abdomen all of it was covered with stitch like patterns, it was an after effect of his quick healing, he apparently never fully heals, his scars were proof of that.

"Now, show me Kaneki, **CENTIPEDE**, what true pain feels like!" He smiled wildly as he leaned forward, like a cobra ready to strike.

**Ok, just a little thing I wanted to talk about. I think the way I portrayed Noro on this is a good idea because what is it that everything wants most? What they don't have or have never experienced and in this case it's pain, tell me what you think and don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 20: That Pain

The now unmasked Noro stood before Kaneki, smiling wildly like a child about to eat candy. He kept this expression even as his Rinkaku erupted from his back then curled around his shoulders and rib cage, pointing towards Kaneki, who had also readied his hunting organ. "You know, Noro..." The artificial half-ghoul spoke up "They say a persons true nature is revealed before he dies..." Noro let out an elated grunt, widening his sadistic smile. "Is this yours?"

"That depends on wether or not you can kill me, doesn't it?" Noro answered Kaneki's question in the form of another question. Kaneki, normally patient, had grown tired of the waiting. He leapt into the air and spun, dodging Noros tentacles as he swung his red, pulsing ones at the masochistic ghoul. Noro ducked and slid under his tentacles, letting them swing harmlessly over his head. He then broke into a sprint, trying to get on Kaneki's left, Ken still throwing his Rinkaku at him. Noro examined his foes tactic, noticing that Kaneki kept himself off the ground by using his lower tentacles as supports. _That's definitely no easy feat. To keep that balance while fighting, but it's not really smart against other Rinkaku! _

Kaneki tracked Noro as he sprung himself towards him, this time going for a head on approach. _Just like a Rinkaku..._ Kaneki thought. _Using brute force instead of tactics._ However this wasn't the case. Noro knew **exactly** what he was doing, he dodged Kaneki's first tentacle by leaping above it and using his own appendages to boost himself higher towards the white haired ghoul. This time Kaneki's other free tentacle opposed him. Noro moved to the side as the tentacle attempted to pierce him, and secured it between his arms and torso. Kaneki instinctively tried to pull his Rinkaku back but along with it came Noro, angling his Tentacles towards Kaneki, attempting to impale him.

Noros smile turned into a frown. _That's it? That's what you have to offer after claiming to be able to defeat me? I'm sourly disappointed... And angry..._ Noro let go of the tentacle and used the momentum he'd gained from it to throw himself at Kaneki. "I DONT LIKE BEING LIED TO!" He screamed. There was no playfulness in his voice, nor sadistic pleasure, just anger. Noro had his hopes up for once, maybe he'd be able to experience what he'd inflicted to so many others. However, Kaneki was all talk, nothing more.

His anger was met with two more tentacles sprouting from the half ghouls lower back and piercing through Noro's stomach and out his back. "I didnt." Was all he heard before he was thrashed around the club by Kaneki. Noro's smile returned. Oh, how careless of me, I of all people should know underestimating your opponent is a one way to lose. You had me worried, Ken.

Kaneki continued to swing him around the club, seemingly trying to smash him against everything. Soon, however Noros body was flung from its impalements and landed hard against a wall, causing blood to fountain from Noro's mouth. Noro slumped to the floor, smiling as he starred into his blood, catching his reflection in it.

"Why?" He asked as the torn meat priced itself back together. "You had a clear shot... So why didn't you hit it?" Noro asked, still smiling.

"Simple," Kaneki replied, as he cracked index finger "I want to embarrass you, first."

Noro smiled at Kaneki's reply. "What a psychotic response... " He happily complimented. "I hope you can back that up too!" Noro then leapt at Kaneki, as if he hadn't just been manhandled and swung like a rag-doll.

Kaneki used his six tentacles to impale him once more, then slammed him up to the roof pinning him. "I told you didn't I?" He asked as he cracked his index finger once more. "I'd embarrass you?

Kaneki then used his tentacles to drag him across the food, hitting suspended lights and metal. Like Kaneki said; he was going to embarrass him. Kaneki then pulled his tentacles out of Noro and reinserted them, pulling him down and smashing him into the ground.

Noro pushed himself up, shakily. "He wasn't kidding..." Noro said, still smiling. Another crack ran through his ears and he felt a knee rush to the back of his skull, causing him to spurt out blood and fall face first.

"Oh my..." He began. "You're much stronger... I see you've been eating a lot..." He said as he turned his head to him. "But, that being said... I feel like I would insult you if I didn't use everything I had against you."

A blue mist emerged from Noro's back and that same carnivorous worm-like creature returned. "You know what this is, don't you?" He asked tilting his head back still eyeing him. Kaneki remained silent. "This is my, Kakuja..." He explained. "While it's true I do eat an absurd amount, it's also true that more than half of those meals are ghouls..." He continued. "See... I can't feel pain... But still, the taste you get when eating ghouls is awful, but it's also the closest I can get to pain..."

"I somewhat understand..." Kaneki replied. "Then allow me to help you experience it..." Kaneki said as he lowered a tentacle just above his head and leapt toward Noro in the same fashion as Rize did. Noro countered with his Kakuja trying to have it gobble Kaneki, who simply drilled his Rinkaku into the blue beast and propelled himself forwards toward Noro, angling his six tentacles straight for him in a circle. Noro smiled as he reactivated his Rinkaku and thrust it towards Kaneki, wrapping it around him and slamming him against the wall this time.

Kaneki slid down to the ground, head spinning. He opened his left eye slightl to see Noro's Kakuja rushing towards him, mouth wide open. Kaneki stuck out his arms and caught it by the teeth, holding it in place from crushing him against the wall and eating him.

"Ohooo!" Noro approved. "That strength, not many people are able to counter my Kakuja... It would help if you used yours however..." Noro pushed more force into his Kakuja. "Come on now! Use it! you'll win! Without it you'll fail, like last time!" He urged. "Submit to the madness and let me feel what I've been deprived of!" He screamed, his long hair now covering his face only revealing one eye and his mouth, in a sadistic expression.

"No..." Kaneki replied, causing Noro to emit a surprised frown. Kaneki peered over the monster to Noro, his eye kind of smiling. "I told you, already, I'm going to embarrass you."

Kaneki then added force to his arms by placing his Rinkaku inside the Kakujas mouth and tearing it apart. The monstrosity fell to the ground and began to dissipate once more. The half ghoul sprinted towards Noro now, kagune ready to strike. I think that's enough playing, I need to take him down now or I may lose this fight. He though as he spun around one of Noro's tentacles. Then followed by another, then another, and finally his last strike, which missed. Now was Kaneki's chance, he propelled himself forward towards Noro and shoved two tentacles straight towards... His heart...

Noro's face cpntorted in pleasure, rather than pain as he felt the two tentacles squeeze around his heart. _Yesssss..._

Kaneki then pulled back, but his pull was meet with resistance. Noro's healing ability was fighting hard to stop him from taking his heart. Kaneki entered two more theta led, this time pulling with enough force to pull it just out of his chest, but still his body held firm to it, trying to pull it back and save itself. Noro had a face of utter pleasure, however. His body and mind were not in sync.

Finally with one final tug Kaneki ripped his heart from _the_ strands of meat that kept Noro's body together and leapt away. Once he was at a safe enough distance he crushed the heart. _No matter what you are, your heart is still what keeps you living, even for someone like you..._ Kaneki thought as he starred at Noro's now lifeless corpse. By removing it completely from his body it could no longer be healed.

Kaneki stood over Noro's body, stoping to stare for a few moments before he rushed into the basement, following Touka and the others.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to him another aogiri executive walked into the club, his Crimson mask shinning, due to flashing lights. The man looked down at Noro's lifeless body and sighed. <em>Damn masochist...<em> He picked up the body and walked back from where he came. _Can't let the CCG get your kagune..._

* * *

><p>Touka thrusted her knee forward into an Aogiri members face, breaking the standard mask and crushing his nose, causing blood to spray out like a faucet. All her rage towards the terrorist group transferred into that one hit. The ghoul crumpled backwards to the floor, dead. The force of the impact shoved a bone into is brain, killing him instantly. His eyes half open and his mouth swollen from being beaten. A bikaku swung towards her forcing her to duck and sweep his leg out from under the new opponent, causing him to land hard in his back. Touka kicked up and planted a foot onto his windpipe crushing it. They were only on the second sub-level, and there were already this many, however inexperienced they may be.<p>

"Everyone, please clear away..." Touka heard a distorted voice say as she turned her head.

Yoshimura was in his Owl form, an intimidating presence indeed. His Kakuja looked like a knight, it was made all the more menacing by how calmly he walked. He was waiting, waiting for Aogiri to throw the first punch. He'd hoped this form would scare them off from trying anything else, but that wasn't the case. A Rinkaku ghoul leapt toward Yoshimura and was filled with holes the moment his feet left the ground. Yoshimura then used a wider spread, impaling ghouls with his Kakuja projectiles. Soon enough the room hallway was cleared and no enemy's were present.

"Kaya..." Yoshimura commanded. The sounds of fighting were still heard through the building, but Kaya was experienced enough to use her abilities as long as her present surroundings were silent.

"Right..." She obeyed and closed her eyes listening.

Touka kept her eyes on Kaya, waiting anxiously, watching as she cupped and shifted her hands. She hoped, no, prayed that Aogiri hadn't moved Arata to another location. She began to hear a loud thumping. _What? What is that?_ Her eyes darted around. _Where is it coming from?_ She looked at her remaining allies. Nishiki, Kaya, Enji, Yomo, and Yoshimura. None of them seemed to notice it. Then Touka realized, the booming in her ears was her heart. Just thinking about Arata not being here was giving her a panic attack.

Touka began breathing, trying to calm herself, down, before she started crying. This exercise didn't go unnoticed by Yoshimura who placed a hand on her shoulder, to reassure her. If she noticed the gesture, it didn't help. She kept breathing until Kaya broke her silence. "He's where Kaneki said he would be; the bottom floor, in that rather large room. He's unguarded... Strange, and he's crying... For Touka..." Kaya informed, almost reluctant to add on that last bit, but felt it needed to be said.

Touka let out a silent whimper and closed her eyes, tilting her head away.

"let's get moving..." Yoshimura said. As they were about to continue their campaign a few purple-red spikes flew past them killing the remaining Dobells and Ape-Faces with them. Touka recognized those spikes all to well. She peered further into the darkness, waiting. Soon her eyes were greeted with a figure she dreaded.

Ayato slowly walked out, grinning with his Ukaku flaring behind him. "Hello, Aneki..." He smiled.

"Get out of the way, Ayato!" She said, the veins surrounding her eyes now swelling and turning red as she angled her Ukaku at him crystallizing it. "I've no time to play with you!"

Ayato simply grinned in reply. "How rude, you haven't seen me in so long, and now you dint even have time to chat?" He scoffed. "You never were very social. "Well, except with Kaneki." His smile widened a bit. "My **slutty** Aneki..." He insulted, getting a rile out of Touka.

As she was about to go and teach her little brother a lesson a hand fell on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Nishiki held Touka firm and smiled at her. "Touka... I realize you're mad, but please let me Handel this little shit. Ok?" Being friendlier than usual.

"But," Touka atter Ted to argue against it. Nishiki, for all the shit he talked was actually a push over when it came to fighting. However, something about his demeanor filled her with confidence. She sighed. "Fine..." She granted and let Nishiki step in between her and Ayato.

"Ah, so the pussy college-boy comes out to play, now, huh?" He asked, mocking, the brown haired ghoul who remained smiling at the insult.

Ayato shrugged. "Fine, then, but after I kill you I'm gonna kick Touka's ass..." Ayato said as he moved out of the way. "Go ahead, but I'll catch up with you shortly." He said, cockily. As the others ran by him he remained smiling.

After the group hand left the corridor, which was rather large, Nishiki spoke up. "Ok then, let's get on with it." He said trenching his arms and bending.

"Oh?" Ayato asked. "What right do you have to be cocky, huh?"

"Getting your ass-kicked by people younger than you is really embarrassing..." Nishiki replied, still stretching. "So, I've spent as much time as I can getting stronger over the 5 years."

Ayato laughed even harder now, holding his gut. "As if it matters! Even if you have, you're still ranked as an S class! I, on the other hand, am an SS-class! You're trash to me!"

Nishiki let a smile grace his lips. "You seem to have forgotten the last time I was actively classed was 5 years ago..." He rubbed his neck while making circle motions with his head.

Ayato frowned. "Still... I doubt it matters..." He said becoming a bit nervous.

Nishiki smiled. "I have also heard about you,' Black Rabbit' it seems you're still a problem." He paused. "But it also seems you haven't improved one bit..."

That insult set Ayato off, causing him to leap at the older-ghoul. "Shut your fucking face!" He yelled. Nishiki responded with a hard kick to the face, sending him flying back where he came from. "Tsk, tsk." Nishiki mocked as a mist appeared behind him.

Ayato rubbed blood of his mouth and smiled."so what you're gonna use that pussy ass thin bikaku against me?"

"About that..." Nishiki replied, as a huge tail exploded from his lower back and curled around him, almost hitting the roof. "I've been working on more than just my physical strength..." Nishki explained with a smile on his face.

Ayato gawked at the size of it, it was huge, like those titanoboa things on discovery channel. Ayato gulped, sweating. Causing Nishiki to chuckle.

For a demonstration Nishimi slammed the ground at Ayato feet, creating a thick booming sound and nearly braking into the lower levels.

Ayato jumped back still nervous. _Dammit! That thing could crush me like a fucking twig! _ He assessed as Nishiki swung his tail back to him.

"Big ain't it?" He asked readjusting his glasses, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so here ya go a fairly long chapter. i personally love the way this came out for once. i Please Review, its what gives me Life!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Awakening

Ayato felt sweat run down his forehead, onto the bridge of his nose, and then hung at the tip. _This fucker..._

Ayato watch as Nishiki wagged his bikaku slightly, like a tail, mocking him. The neon blue tail waved about, it's thick figure and somewhat armored appearance made for a fairly intimidating view. Nishio's smile never faded, he kept eyeing Ayato, pleased with his trembling figure.

"Well?" He asked as he retracted his kagune. "Aren't you gonna come at me?" He expanded his arms in away from each other and stuck out his chest. "Look, I won't even use it. I already made you soil yourself..." He mocked, making Ayato narrow his eyes in anger. He then motioned towards him self with his hands twice. "C'mon.."

Is he... Mocking me?(A/N: this wouldn't italicize for some reason) Ayato asked himself, sweating increasing. _Little_ _fucker!_ Ayato lunged at Nishiki. "I will tear your fucking head off!" He yelled at the older ghoul. Nishiki leapt in the air, letting Ayato get underneath him, and then he landed on his back with enough force to knock the wind out of Ayato. He jumped back off him and stuck his hands in his pockets. "How embarrassing for you..." He comented, with a mocking tone. "You know, if I can do this much to you, Kaneki can do even more... In fact compared to him, you're just a shit stain." He said, trying to antagonize Touka's little brother even more. It worked, as Ayato unleashed his Kagune and fired at Nishiki. Nishiki sighed, and stepped casually away from the projectiles. "Actually I think I oversold you a bit..." Nishiki corrected himself. "You have no plan, you let blind rage drive you, and it's worked most of the time, but against big timers, like me," he rushed under Ayatos crystals and shoved his into his gut "it won't work."

Ayato slumped over gripping his stomach and vomiting. "Yeah, I oversold you... **Touka** would have no problem with you..."

This sent Ayato over the edge. He jumped up, kagune forgotten, attempting to punch Nishiki, failing miserably. Nishiki casually swayed back until he'd grown tired of the little brat trying to hit him. He pushed his kagune out of his back and smacked it into him sending him flying. "I'm done with you..." He turned around, shrinking his Kagune into his back. "If you're smart you'll stay down... But," Ayato leapt at him once more and tried to bite into his neck, Nishiki responded by pinning the younger ghoul to the wall with his kagune. "... You aren't smart."

Nishiki began applying enough force to ayato's body to make it difficult to breath, but that's it. "Listen, I told you to walk away, the only reason I don't kill you now is because you're Touka's brother... Besides, I know you don't want to hurt her."

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" He responded back. "Like I told that half-breed; I'm only here to kill some humans!"

"That so?" Nishiki asked, raising an eyebrow. "Then why did you threaten to only 'kick her ass'?" Nishiki questioned, already knowing the answer. "You said you'd kill me..."

"W-what? What the hell are you saying?"

Nishiki sighed. "You aren't fooling anyone, kid, it's because, wether you admit it to yourself or not, you still deeply care for Touka." He paused. "In fact I'd wager that you also care for Arata. It's not healthy to lie to yourself."

Ayato looked away, he didn't want to admit it, but the four-eyed fucker was right, the entire reason he'd joined with Aogiri was to keep Touka safe. He felt the weight lift off him and he slid to the ground. He then lifted his head to see Nishiki's fading figure.

"If you wanna get a hit in now's your chance!" He called back.

Ayato simply lowered his head and looked at the ground. _No, I'm done fighting today..._

* * *

><p>Kaneki ran down the hall, one thing on his unstable mind; <em>I need to save my son...<em> He rounded a corner and was meet with a few maroon cloaks. Kaneki frowned under his mask, he had no time for these setbacks, but the less he took out now, the more of a hassle they would become later. He jumped in the air and landed in their center, his kagune smashing two to death when he landed. Another tried to peirce him using a Kokaku, which was met with Kaneki gripping the blade and the thug being impaled. A few shards scraped his arm, hardly affecting him, but catching his attention. He flipped backwards and smashed his foot onto the head of said ghoul, caving his skull in. Another ghoul tried to get the drop on him, but was surprised to have a purple Koukaku shoved through his abdomen, from behind.

A Kokaku that belonged to a certain gourmet. Said purple-haired ghoul then brutally tossed away the corpse and spread his arms apart. "DOLCE!" He exclaimed in pleasure, then let out a deep breath and smiled at Kaneki. "Kaneki -ku-"

By the time he refocused on Kaneki, the white haired ghoul was long gone.

"How rude..." Tsukiyama comented.

* * *

><p>Touka rushed through a door, utterly destroying it. She paid little mind, however, as she was focused on what lay beyond the door, her son. She was pleasently surprised to see him sitting in the center of the room, rubbing his now red-from-crying-eyes.<p>

Arata sat there holding his head, lip curled into a frown, and eyes soar from rubbing. _I-I want my m-mommy... _He whined to himself. _I wanna go home. Where'd eyepatch go? Why hadn't he comeback yet? His smell made me feel so happy, he smelt so familiar, yet like a stranger... Like how mommy said da- NO! He's not daddy, no matter how nice he is to you, he still killed aunt Yoriko! _

Arata then heard the crashing of wood and a familiar scent filled his nostrils. He looked up and saw the figure which he'd wanted to see for so long. _M-mommy..?_ He questioned, not sure wether he was imagining the figure or not. Slowly, though the smoke cleared to reveal his mother, tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile gracing her lips.

Touka couldn't help but let her tears poor down when she saw her son look up at her with his adorable big eyes and his pouting face. Though he did appear a little different, his hair had been dyed white, mimicking Kaneki's, before he had his dyed black. She watched as her son picked himself up, his low groans of misery turning into giggles of happiness, Touka fell to one knee and extended her arms, ready to embrace her child. Though, as if waiting for that particular peak of hope, a literal monster fell from the ceiling, causing the ground to shake, and let out a deep guttural laugh.

"Hello, Fatheeeerrrrrr!" It said with its big grin and single eye.

Yoshimura, frowned under his mask. _So this is what's become of you, Eto? _Eto's own Kakuja resembled his greatly. Though, through cannibalism most likely, her Kakuja had morphed into a monstrosity. She looked like some black grotesque beast, with insect like wings and a single pulsing eye sprouting red lines from it.

"Eto..." Yoshimura replied to her greeting. "I was hoping we could avoid you." He said truthfully with an apathetic facade.

"Oh, how mean!" She feigned being emotionally hurt. "And here I was waiting for you. It's hard being so still as to make no noise whatsoever."

Their exchange was interrupted when Touka tried to fill the monsters face with shards, that simply deflected away from its face. It's head turned toward her, grin still showing, turning of the neck making a sickening crunch as it turned. "Oh my, was that your attempt to **defy** me?" It asked mocking her. Touka narrowed her eyes. "So this is the one-eyed-owl..." She said to herself.

"Here, dear," it began "let me show you what an Ukaku should be able to do!" A huge baseball bat sized shard shot from Owls back headed straight for the Ukaku ghoul.

Touka was in shock, she'd never seen an ukaku so strong, she couldn't move, it was as if the Owls presence was a weight holding her down. Then yoshimura smashed the shard to pieces using his muscular swords which sprout from his shoulder blades. "Touka, be more careful, et- **the owls **projectiles are nearly impossible to heal from... Even for someone like Kaneki."

"We'll see about that..." Rang a voice from above as a thin figure stuck four tentacles into the one-eyed-Owls head, casing it to tape in surprise. Kaneki then retracted the tentacles and landed next to Yoshimura. "Thank you, for getting to Touka so quickly, I doubt I could've made it..." Kaneki thanked, receiving a nod from Yoshimura. He then peered behind the owl to see his son staring on in horror.

"Touka," he said "grab Arata and run."

Touka was dumbfounded, Kaneki was telling her... To run? How dare he! It was her child too, right!? She'd fight for him if need be and need did bee. "No, I-!"

"This is no time for arguments, Touka!" He retorted, raising his voice at her for the first time in, well, ever. "Anything besides a Kakuja or an SSS-rank quinque won't even touch the Owl, so please, don't make me worry about you, and Arata." He smiled at her through his mask.

Touka looked away and closed her eyes, biting her lip. _Damn, I've trained so hard and for what!? I haven't been able to take down any of the major players, just small fries._ Nevertheless Touka took off towards her son who was still frozen in shock. I'm coming, Arata.

"Oh, how sweet!" The monster cooed. "But I still have uses for the boy..." It explained as it threw an arm towards Touka.

Kaneki lunged after the arm, trying to get in range to cut it off, but he was still to slow. Dammit! I won't lose you, too! Thought Kaneki, thinking of his mother. The world seemed devoid of noise, Kaneki was vaguely aware of Yoshimura tailing him, also trying to stop the Owls attack, as were Yomo, and the others. None of them were quick enough and it was too fast for even Touka to react. Kaneki then heard a muffled shriek and saw the tearing of flesh.

The One-Eyed-Owl recoiled and pulled its nubbed arm back, only for it to start healing. What could've done that? She thought as she examined the wound and found her severed appendage nailed to the ground by a single, rather large, crystal.

Kaneki stopped dead in his tracks, looking past the owl and Touka, who was also gazing forward in disbelief, towards Arata. Arata stood there, slightly hunched due to exhaustion with two crystallized wings sprouting from his back. The wings were small, but still, that was to be expected considering even the kagune gets bigger with age. They were also a deep red, like Kaneki's own Rinkaku. Then the young 1/3rd ghoul slumped over and lost consciousness.

"Y-yes this is great!" The monster now yelled. "What a useful underling! I'm sorry Kaneki, Touka, but I'm taking him now!" The Owls sentence was followed by her fathers body rocketing into her and pushing her back.

The owl merely responded with a joke. "What I mean daddy, I'm telling mom!" She said as her hand finished healing.

"But, I'll play with you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was pretty fun to write! so yes Arata has awakened his Kagune, hence the chapter name. Anyways (seriousy hate to be this guy) but please review, i need to know what you guys are enjoying and what i need to improve upon in terms of grammar, spelling, etc.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Empty Fairy tails

Touka was in a haze, one could say, she wanted to move, to run, but she was nailed to the ground; her feet unresponsive, her torso felt like concrete, her legs were locked in place, and her eyes were colored in with the view of a single monstrous hand rushing towards her.

But, as quickly as it appeared it vanished almost as if it were her imagination. She saw the One-Eyed-Owl turn its behemoth sized head towards an unknown view and its grin seemed to widen.

Touka somehow broke free of her stiff neck and turned to see the hand, the very same hand that attempted to crush her, pinned to the ground by a rather large, deep red crystal. **Who... Who did that?** She asked, slowly regaining her body's mobility. She turned her head back over to, what appeared to be, the direction the projectile had come from.

There, before her, stood, slumped rather, her son, two small red wings, crystalized and aimed over his shoulders. On his face was a look she'd never seen her son give before, a deep seething hatred lied deep within his eyes, teeth grinding together, and tears streaming down his face. Rage or horror? She couldn't tell which, but it scared her, like it scared her when Kaneki had snapped at her those 5years ago. It was like, in both cases, something in which she'd fought so hard to keep was being ripped away from her hands. She watched as her child then fell face first into his stomach, exhausted.

Touka started moving slowly, trying to push that image if her son from her mind, she didn't want her son to be a killer or even a fighter, she wanted him to study, get a good job, and lead a good life. He had a blessing in the form of his diet. He was able to eat like a human and live that life, a life that Touka wanted so badly.

She heard a crash and tumbling of concrete, but the sound registered into only the back of her attention, and she broke into a sprint, rushing to her exhausted son. She ran on, and it felt as if the world was pulling her son farther away from her, no matter how fast she went. She ignored it, however, and pushed on farther sliding to her knees and gripping the boy tightly.

After he didn't wake from the motion she lightly shook him, trying to wake him. His eyes fluttered in response. He batted them and smiled a tired smile. "Mommy, you're ok.." He said, more elated than he appeared and sounded. Touka relayed a kind, soft smile him and, unable to push the air out of her mouth necessary for vocal audio, mouthed a small "Yes."

Kaneki rushed next to Touka's side and grabbed bother her and his son. "Touka, we have to go..." He said, masking the urgency in his voice, with a calm apathy. It worked, Touka's beating heart slowed and began to regularly pump blood to her body, but the rush of adrenaline she felt however was lost, her legs felt like noodles and she slumped into Kaneki's arms. Touka wasn't tired, far from it, but she just **couldn't **anymore. She held Arata firmly in her arms, and pulled him close. You're safe now.

Arata looked at the man who held his mother who held him. It was eyepatch, but his hair was black. He also had a mush kinder expression on his face, well the visible, portion. "E-eyepatch?" The 3/4ths ghoul (thanks to whoever corrected me last time, you know who you are) asked.

Touka cringed at the name, the insult she had used for Kankei before that event took place, the name had now become a sense of panic for ghouls and humans alike. Eyepatch and Centipede were widely thought of as two different cannibalistic ghouls, but they were in fact one in the same. Still the name hurt Touka.

"Arata..." She spoke. "Please, don't address daddy that way." She smiled.

Arata's eyes widened. "But you sai-"

"Yes I know what I said, but he's back now."

Kaneki chuckled at the exchange between the two people he loved most in the world and went silent, as Arata stared at his mother. He turned his head towards Yoshimura, who was busy in combat with his daughter, and used his features to question the ghoul, asking if it was fine for him to take Touka and Arata and get somewhere safe. Somehow, in his battle with the One-Eyed-Owl, he managed to nod his head and get across that it was fine. Kaneki kept his eyes lingered on the fight for a little longer, watching projectiles fly, and blades clash with talons; followed by maniacal laughter and grunting. Kaneki felt awful for leaving him alone to endure this himself, but he knew this was a familly matter for Yoshimura.

Kaneki sadly closed his eyes and sighed, turning his head back to his precious people. "Let's go..." He said as he tightened his grip around Touka.

Unfortunately for the family, a certain girl heard their little idea of 'ditching the party' as she would word it. "No... I think not..." She said as she leapt away from her and her fathers close quarters combat and fired a few of projectiles at the door, or rather the area of the door, causing it cave, rendering them with no exit.

Kaneki shot an angry glare at the SSS-rank ghoul and narrowed his eye. She smiled inside of her organic suit of armor. "Sorry, but I told you I'd be taking him..." She said to the family, noting their child griping tightly to his mother. She felt a barrage of projectiles hit her face, tearing the outer layer of her armor off, her father was unleashing all of his fire power upon her, causing her to back up. "Oh, father, you're so mean!" She laughed aloud.

Kaneki sighed and set his family down. Touka kept her eyes on him worriedly. "K-Kaneki..?" She asked. Kaneki slowl unzipped his mask and undid the straps. "Don't worry," he reassured as he slipped the grinning mask off, letting his hair lose and his other eye see. "I'll be fine." He smiled as he looked down at his son and lover. "Go to Yomo and use him as a shield, this will be over quickly..."

Touka pushed herself up, Arata in one hand, legs slowly gaining feeling. Carefully she steadied herself. "Please, Kaneki, keep your promise." She said to him, in a somewhat angry tone. A silence fell between them and Kaneki turned. "I should get to help-" he was interrupted when Touka grabbed his wrist with her free hand and pulled him back, placing her lips on his, bringing him into a passionate embrace. Arata, while happy his parents loved one another, couldn't help but feel uncomfortable between his mother and father.

Touka let go of Kaneki and whispered "I love you..." Kaneki opened his eyes and smiled. "Likewise..." He said. "Now,get to Yomo I need to help Yoshimura."

Touka took off sprinting to Yomo, mind focusing on Kaneki. Please be safe.

Kaneki lingered on Touka's fading figure and smiled once more. How lucky was he; to have such a beautiful woman be his. The smile quickly turned to a frown as he refocused his attention on the battle between father and daughter. Yoshimura was holding out well, as old as he is, but he was noticeably slowing down. Kaneki cracked his index finger and grimaced, forcing four more tentacles out of his back. These tentacles, however, were different than the scaley, brittle red ones. They had curved spikes, that looked like tiny appendages of a centipede. A mask also began to form on his face, one that resembled a large birds beak or a plague doctor and hard red armor crept up Kaneki's torso, stretching to fit his figure and soon formed a spiked torso of armor. This was as far as his evolution had gone, this was the current extent of his Kakuja.

Kaneki then lap pushed of the ground, getting a running start on his target. The ground around him blurred, but the two monstrous ghouls remained fighting and clear as day, heavily preoccupied with one another, which was perfect for Kaneki. Soon he appeared directly under the largest ghouls rammed his centipede into the bottom of its chin and pulled back, splitting its lower jaw.

Yoshimura panted as he recieved a small break from his duel his daughter. He smiled to himself I'm definitely not as spry as I used to be... He comented on himself, thankful Kaneki had stepped in. Now their opponent would have two fronts to fight on, giving them an advantage, he hoped. "Kaneki!" He yelled out.

Kaneki didn't dare look back when he heard his name, even after he split its jaw, the owl continued to to sling its talons at him forcing him to acrobatically maneuver around them. "Duck!" Yelled out the manager. Kaneki knew what he was planning and removed his legs from under himself falling then catching his form with his hands, balancing on them and keeping his head low. He felt projectiles whiz over his head, tickling his dyed black hair as they grazed it.

The Owl, however, was not tickled, as it let out an audible groan when being it by the projectiles, making an attempt to cover its eye, that did not go unnoticed by Kaneki. Kaneki then rushed under the projectiles, heading for the underbelly of the Owl. He successfully slid underneath the behemoth and shoved just about everything he had into it, even managing to lift it up of the ground. It let out a pained groan as it was hoisted into the air. Kaneki then used all his strength to toss it towards a nearby wall, slightly fracturing if, a hole big enough for maybe a small child to squeeze through.

The effects of the slam, or what little there was, didn't even hinder the monster, as it immediately rushed back at the two Kakuja.

"Very nice throw, Kaneki!" It yelled as it leapt at them, unleashing a storm of projectiles itself. Yoshimura brought his muscled sword like kagune up to guard himself and Kaneki took the strategy of speed, to outlast the storm.

Touka watched on as Kaneki zigzagged away from the projectiles, occasionally twirling to stop himself from meeting one halfway. At this rate, Touka knew exactly what would happen. Soon enough Yoshimura and Kaneki would run out of stamina and fall prey those deadly spikes. She had to do something, but she was honestly powerless against the Owl, she hated herself for being so useless. She looked over to Yomo, seeing his face contorted into a look of frustration as he also knew he was useless against the Owl. Koma and Irimi where no different. **Come on, Everything has a weakness, no matter what it is.** She scanned the airborne Owl and noticed something that should be obvious. **Perhaps it's that big glowing eye!**

Touka didn't hesitate, she fired off a few rounds at the eye. The time between firing and impact was pure hell. Touka's heart stopped beating, time slowed, and she felt a heavy weight crash down upon her shoulders, and she struggled to keep it from crushing her.

Fortunately, however, the Owl was busy chasing Kaneki, to notice the projectiles, until they ripped into the eye. No scream was heard, there was nothing except for a small cutting sound and the owl falling to the floor. The body remained there and didn't move, it didn't even twitch.

Kaneki stopped running and turned to look at the fallen figure, it's mouth agape, with four purple-black, with a hint of red, crystals inside the eye. He slumped over, slightly relaxing and looked over to Yoshimura. The old mans face was undisclosed behind the mask. He watched as the The older ghoul walked over to the now fading body and stopped abruptly. He remained like that for a short while, simply staring down at the gaping face, now turning to mist. Then, finally, he dropped to his knees and lowered his head even further.

Kaneki frowned, feeling a tinge of sadness for the man, he couldn't imagine being part of the downfall of your own child was anything but heart breaking.

Suddenly as the noise of fighting died down and explosion rocked the building from above. The CCG HAD arrived. And, as if waiting for this exact moment the body of the One-eyed-Owl erupted another owl. This caught the older ghoul of guard and the Owl used this opportunity to shove him into its mouth.

Yoshimura was far too exhausted to resist as he was swallowed. But just before losing consciousness see he felt two soft hands caress his hair softly.

Then, out of nothing but pure spite, then Owl threw its hand at Touka and Her son. It was fast, but Kaneki was close enough...

Touka watched as the man she loved flew in front of her arms expanded and ready to take on the full brunt of the attack, even if it meant death.

"Ka-" Touka's sentence was cut short as she saw three talons pass through his abdomen. One through his heart, his right lung and his stomach. She watched as he coughed up blood and as he fell limo unto the talons, and as he owl released him by tossing him to the side. Tears ran down her face, spilling unto the floor as she was paralyzed. Arata himself had burrowed his face into his mothers shirt, to hide from the death, as long as he couldn't see it, it wasn't happening.

Touka soon realized owl intentions, she was angry, angry at her. Touka hurriedly put down Arata and gripped him by the shoulders, him still trying to cling to her.

"Dear, run!" She said as the owl recoiled her arm like a fishing hook about to recast it again.

"But-" he tried to protest as a door blew open and CCG agents rushed in apprehending the three other ghouls in the room, knocking to the ground and rendering them paralyzed with RC gas.

"Don't question me, just do it!" She yelled out to him, making him jump. Reluctantly, however, he obeyed and disappeared through the crack made by his father, just big enough for him.

Touka felt the hand of the Owl hit her back, but not impale her, apparently the owl was in a rush to leave, though why would it be?

She was weightless for a few moments until she felt herself smash against a wall. She cringed, then looked to her left to see Kaneki staring at her sadly, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He mouthed to her. (A/N: to enhance your experience i suggest looking up Roadside by Rise Against or the lullaby version of Unravel and playing it in the background)

She smiled behind her tears and said "it's fine, Arata still got away." She assured as she noticed in the corner of her eye Owl breaking through the roof and escaping with her father.

Kaneki managed to speak this time, despite his pierced lung. "No, I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise." He explained.

"W-what?" She asked.

"I'm not going to make it. The Owl inflicted to great of wounds upon me..." He continued. "Besides that the RC gas is stunning the healing process down..."

"No, you can't. I lo-" she was interrupted by Kaneki as he pressed his bloody lips turn hers, gripping her head tightly. She had her eyes open the whole time, water falls running down her face.

Kaneki broke the embrace softly. "I love you, Touka..." He said to her, leaving her to watch as he faded away. She was powerless to save him as he faded, she tried shaking him, but to no avail. Slowly she gave up hope.

A boot hitting the floor caught her attention and she turned to see an Investigator with White hair, glasses with blood splattered on the right eye staring down at her. He caught a glimpse of her wet red eye's staring at him, almost sympathetically. Then he noticed the body in her hands and frowned.

"What's the matter, was he supposed to save you, and live with you happily ever after?" He asked somehow hitting right on point.

Touka didn't respond, she instead looked away and frowned. "A ghoul, of all beings, should know not believe in such an empty fairy tail..." He commented looking down on her, with some form of sympathy in her eyes.

Soon he was accompanied by a black haired investigator who took notice at the body I the female ghouls arms. _Eyepatch..._ He thought feeling a strange tinge of sadness inside himself... _Why sadness?_

"Arima-San..." He began. "What do we do with these... **Four** ghouls?" He asked.

Arima waited, gaze kept upon Touka. "We'll be sending them to Cochlea."

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days after these events.<strong>

"So the old man is gone, Kaneki-kun is dead, and the rest of Anteiku have been taken into custody, well... Besides one..."

"Yeah, poor Kaneki..."

"Poor Kaneki"

"He was such a hottie too..."

"Oh, well, at least now we get to have some more fun..."

_**PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

><p><strong>FIRSTOF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THE FEEDBACK GOOD OR BAD! YOU PEOPLE ARE WHY I WRITE! AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED. But, now to the important answers For those of you wondering, yes sadly this is the final chapter. God all of you must HATE my guts right now i kind of do too. BUT, there will be a sequel coming SOON. featuring longer chapters, better writing, and possibly even a longer story. Anyways review!<strong>


	23. THE SEQUEL IS UP!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!**


End file.
